


Free Fall

by KyleenaCloud1790



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleenaCloud1790/pseuds/KyleenaCloud1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Davidson had finally been living the last five years without government involvement. That was until her half-brother brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D. and introduced her to the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended. Avengers belong to Marvel.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 1**

“Bruce, you know that I love you and all but I would really like to know where it is that you’ve taken me.” Iris spoke, blindfolded and thrown over Bruce’s shoulder.  
“You’ll know soon.” Bruce answered, walking into the top floor of Tony’s building where the rest of the Avengers were waiting with Nick Fury.  
Bruce placed her down, knowing that she had gotten out of the bans he had tied. He balanced her, so that she wouldn’t fall.  
“I know you well enough that you’ve gotten out of those bans. So, you can take the blindfold off.” Bruce spoke, moving away from her.  
She removed the bans around her hands and pulled the blindfold off.  
“Hello Fox.” Tony smiled.  
Iris smiled. “I’m not sleeping with you Tony. No matter how much you flirt with me.”  
“Yet, you want to.” Tony teased.  
Iris shook her head, pulled her dragger out and cut the bans around her feet. She then proceeded to walk over to Tony who was holding a scotch while putting her dragger back in it’s hiding place. She smiled sweetly then took his drink.  
“Thanks for the scotch, hunter.” Iris teased back, then proceeded to walk over to the window.  
“Why are you wearing a uniform from world war two?” Nick asked.  
“Because I just got done at my job, when Bruce kidnapped me.” Iris answered, looking around the room. “My answer is no.”  
“We need your help.” Nick responded, in an order tone.  
“I would rather jump off of this building, then help you.” Iris responded back. “Wait, I’ve got a better one. I would rather sleep with Tony and get all the STDs that he has, then help you.”  
“Over my dead body.” Bruce remarked.  
“You know that I was joking. Well, sort of.” Iris shrugged, likely her brother’s protectiveness.  
“When I’m dead, you can sleep with Tony. Until then no.” Bruce replied.  
“Guess, I’m jumping.” Iris sighed, walking outside.  
“Is she really going to?” Steve asked, a bit concerned.  
“Yes. I’ll talk to her.” Bruce answered, following her out.  
“It’s a long drop.” Iris tried to joke, as her brother came to stand by her.  
Bruce didn’t response. He waited, trying to word his question. Iris finished her drink, and wondered if Tony would be upset if she dropped the glass off of his building.  
“Why won’t you help?” He asked.  
She breathed. “You know the nightmares I told you about?”  
“Yah.” He answered.  
“They were real, and I’m not going back.” She replied, hoping her brother’s other self wouldn’t come out.  
He breathed deep, trying not to get too angry. “Do this for me.”  
She nodded the followed him back inside. Bruce nodded to Nick, while Iris returned Tony’s glass.  
“I’m doing this on one condition.” Iris spoke, looking at Nick.  
“We don’t have time for this.” Nick point out.  
“Then no help. It was good seeing you again Tony.” Iris responded, heading for the elevator.  
Nick watched not even wanting to know her condition. Everyone watched as Iris pressed the elevator button and waited.  
“What’s your condition?” Natasha asked, being the first to speak.  
Nick was unhappy as Iris turned to look at Natasha.  
“I get t leave after I help you. Meaning no cage and no government watch program.” Iris answered.  
“No.” Nick replied, turning her condition down.  
“Good luck saving the world, again.” Iris replied back, as the elevator doors opened.  
Rose got on the elevator.  
“You promised.” Bruce spoke, a little hurt.  
“I’m sorry, Bruce.” Iris cried, pressing the bottom floor button.  
The doors closed, but everyone saw her tears. She quickly ran from Stark Tower, and got into a cab. She wiped her tears as she gave her apartment address to the drive. The cab was suddenly on it’s side. The drive was injured as she forced the bent door open, and got out.  
“Are you okay?” Iris asked.  
Iris turned, feeling that something bad was going to happen. Then she spotted Loki making his was towards her. She tried to think and move, but she couldn’t. Everything she came up with helped Loki in some way. Her brother barely found out, and she wouldn’t be trusted. Loki smiled as he stop in front of her. He pointed his weapon at her and was about to use it on her when the Hulk dropped down. The Hulk glared at Loki then sent him flying. Thor caught his brother and took his weapon. Natasha and Clint were quickly beside Thor; where they were cuffing Loki and making so he couldn’t speak. Steve and Tony were on either side of Iris. The Hulk turned and looked at her.  
“What do you need?” Iris asked, keeping eye contact with the Hulk.  
“A good question for Nick Fury.” Tony answered. “We better get inside.”  
Iris nodded as Thor and the Hulk with Natasha and Clint took Loki away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.

**Chapter 2**

“Loki isn’t talking.” Natasha spoke, taking a seat at the Avengers’ table on the air ship.  
Iris was pacing. She didn’t know what she was doing or what Nick Fury wanted from her. She did know that Loki wasn’t the full enemy here.  
“Take a seat, Iris.” Nick ordered.  
“You put me in the air. Until I’m back on the ground, I won’t stop moving.” Iris responded.  
“I don’t recall it being an option.” Nick replied.  
Iris continued to pace. She remembered the last time she was in the air and wanted to be on the ground. She shook her head. Bruce got up, walked over to her, took her head, and lead her to a chair. Iris hesitated but took the seat as he took the one next to her.  
“Thor can’t you get him to talk?” Steve asked.  
“No. He’s doing this because of me.” Thor reminded him.  
“What if Iris tried.” Clint suggested.  
Bruce shifted closer to Iris, as Iris looked at them like they were kidding. She had been introduced to the team, but she wasn’t really sure that she was part of it.  
“You’re kidding, right?” Iris asked, knowing what Loki wanted from her.  
“I wasn’t joking.” Clint answered. “Why won’t you try?”  
“Because I and your stupid leader already know why Loki went after me.” Iris answered, pointing to Nick. “Plus Loki would probably be able to get me to switch sides, and that would be very bad.”  
“You wouldn’t switch sides.” Bruce commented.  
“Yes I would. Especially if it gets Fury and the people he works for to leave me the hell alone.” Iris responded.  
“What did they do?” Tony asked, curious.  
Iris looked at him, then at Nick. “You tell them, while I go and chat with Loki. I’m curious if he has a better offer.”  
Iris got up to go, followed by Bruce grabbing her hand. She turned and looked at him. It was very rare to see her brother look like he needed someone, especially her.  
“Please note that I hate you, and this is cheating.” Iris remarked, taking her seat again.  
“Thank you.” Bruce replied.  
“If you’re not going to tell them, then I will.” Iris spoke.  
“You will not.” Nick ordered.  
Iris glared then smiled, and accepted the challenge. “I’m like the Tesseract with a bit of super soldier in my blood. It’s a surprise that I’m still alive. They thought was going to die because of the super soldier experiment, so they put me in the same room as the Tesseract to see what would happen. All I remember is after three days there was a bright light then I woke up in an actual cage. Was told that I killed 83 people and destroyed the lab; which was on a military base. Please note that I’ve been experimented on since I was nine, until about five years ago when I disappeared.”  
They stared at her, and couldn’t believe it. Bruce was the only one who had to clutch his hands into fists. Iris put her hand on his shoulder, in attempts to comfort him.  
“You have super soldier in your blood?” Steve asked, having a trouble believing it.  
“Yah... they had your blood on storage and used it on me. Which is why they thought I was going to die.” Iris answered, shrugging. “Which reminds me, Bruce need milk.”  
Bruce signed. “All right. Anything else?”  
“Yes, junk food and chinese for dinner.” Iris added, smiling sweetly. “Oh, don’t let me forget the ice cream.”  
“Got it. You know that you won’t be able to go shopping until a few days from now, right?” Bruce asked, wondering what everyone was thinking about him and her.  
Iris nodded, taking his hand. He entwined his fingers with hers.  
“Fox, are you and Bruce a thing?” Tony asked.  
“Um... Do you want them to know?” Iris asked trying not to laugh.  
“Wondering how long we can keep this going.” Bruce answered, smiling a little.  
“Probably for a while until Tony figures it out.” Iris laughed.  
“True. How is Tony going to figure it out?” Bruce asked curious.  
“He’s good at hacking into things, and there’s only one record that would tell him. I’ve got the only copy.” Iris answered. “Unless he has Natasha get it out of you.”  
“Good point. Well, you did just tell them about you so maybe we’ll tell them once they get use to you.” Bruce suggested.  
“All right. Have fun figuring it out Tony.” Iris smiled.  
“You guys are dating. I didn’t know you could.” Tony joked.  
“Didn’t know you’d be jealous. Didn’t think you be the jealous type.” Iris countered.  
“Only when it comes to you.” Tony flirted.  
“As interesting as this is, we need to know what Loki is up to.” Nick interjected, annoyed.  
“Good luck getting Loki to tell you.” Iris replied.  
“If Iris is like the Tesseract, then Loki will most likely be trying to open another portal.” Steve spoke up.  
“True, but Loki isn’t the problem. Let me know when you’ve figured it out.” Iris responded, getting up.  
“Where you doing?” Thor asked.  
“To chat with Loki. Don’t worry, I promised Bruce that I’d help.” Iris answered, walking over to the door.  
“If I couldn’t get him to talk, what makes you think that you can?” Natasha asked.  
Iris turned and looked at her. “I know what Loki wants. Plus Loki is male, and needs someone who knows what it’s like to be in someone’s shadow.”  
Iris then left. Natasha looked at Bruce and Nick. She was annoyed. Bruce shrugged and followed Iris’ lead. He had and Tony needed to study Loki’s weapon since they have it for a short while. Thor was trying to get Nick to allow him to return to Asgard with Loki, while Clint was doing his best to calm Natasha. Tony saw no interest in the either conversation, so he decided to take up Iris on her challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.

**Chapter 3**

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Loki spoke, knowing Iris had walked in without the need to turn.  
Iris walked over to the controls and opened the hatch under his cage. “I’m not here to free you. Curious as to what your offer is though.”  
“My offer?’ He asked, turning to watch her take a seat.  
“Yes. I’m not hard to please. In this case, it shouldn’t take you long to convince me to switch sides.” She answered, reading his body language. “Something wrong?”  
“No.” He shifted a little.  
“Afraid of your brother?”  
He glared, which caused her to smile.  
“You must be afraid of the Hulk then. I was told what he did to you; well I read what he did. I’m amazed that your live, then again, you are a god.”  
“And you think that’s why I’m not talking?”  
“No. You’re waiting for something to happen. The Tesseract may have worked like a door that can be opened from either side, but I don’t.”  
“So you think.”  
“Actually I know.” She replied, getting up. “Think about it. Oh, and the next time you see your adoptive father, tell him hello for me.”  
He watched as she closed the hatch. “Why do you keep smiling?”  
“I’ve got a really good friend who’s going to be jealous that I met you.” She spoke, smiling.  
She was debating rather or not to actually help him. She knew that it could be really bad, especially since it would most likely get her killed. Death couldn’t be bad, could it?  
“Why?” He asked.  
“Because you’re the God of Mischief. She would hand me over on a plater just to talk with you. She would do the same to talk to your brother, but she’d think about it first.”  
“So what would she do to meet my father?”  
“She would probably give her life; well mine actually. Depends on the time frame.”  
“Time frame?”  
“How long she gets to talk to your father. The time would really decide rather it’s her life or mine that would be given.”  
“Interesting.”  
“Very.” She agreed, knowing he had officially made her an offer. “Enjoy your stay.”  
He laughed. “I would say the same to you, but I know it’s not going to be _enjoyable_ for you.”  
“I don’t know. I’ve been enjoying myself so far.” She replied, walking out.  
He knew that she would be back. Though he was interested in who she was talking about. Ally or Enemy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.

**Chapter 4**

Iris found Bruce and Tony in a lab. She was tired, and in need of some family love. She noticed that they were studying Loki’s weapon.  
“Could you like stop, and give me some attention?” Iris asked pleading.  
“Sure.” Tony answered, walking over to her.  
“I wasn’t speaking to you, Tony. Thanks though.” Iris replied, enjoying their constant flirting.  
“You shouldn’t be in here.” Bruce spoke, in an ‘get out’ tone.  
“As long as I don’t touch anything, I’ll be fine.” Iris replied.  
Bruce looked up at her. “What did Loki do to you?”  
“Nothing.” Iris shook her head. “Could you... I mean will you scan me?”  
“And again, what did Loki do?” Bruce asked, not wanting to endanger her.  
Iris shook her head again and breathed. “Loki thinks that I work just like the Tesseract. I know that I don’t. I want you to scan me, to help with researching. Is that a crime?”  
“No. And no Tony, you and I are not going to use m-Iris as a test subject.” Bruce answered, trying not to get too angrily.  
“Bruce, I’m not asking to be a test subject. I’m simply asking you to scan me, so that I can feel like I’m doing something helpful.” Iris yelled.  
Bruce slammed his hands on the table causing both Iris and Tony to back up. Iris looked between Bruce and Tony, then wiped her eyes.  
“After what has been done to you, I’m not going to cause you more pain.” Bruce yelled back, keeping himself in check.  
“I scan won’t hurt me.” Iris replied back.  
“You know what happen.” Bruce responded.  
“What?” Iris asked confused.  
“The day you killed 83 people, and blew up a military lab.” Bruce answered, looking up at her.  
Iris was shocked. “I don’t remember. I swear.”  
“You do too.” Bruce argued.  
“No I don’t.” Iris argued back.  
“Stop lying. I’m not going to let that happen again.” Bruce shouted, trying not to lose control.  
Iris couldn’t understand why her brother wasn’t believing her, and it hurt. She breathed, and looked at Tony for some kind of help. Tony noticed that she was going to cry, and don’t know what to do so he placed his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him.  
“I just wanted to help.” Iris whispered, before hurrying out the door.  
Iris wasn’t paying attention, and run into Steve. Steve grabbed her before she could fall too far back.  
“Sorry.” Iris spoke, pulling her arm away and hurrying down the hall.  
Iris knew that she was having a hard time keeping herself in check. She honestly didn’t know what happened that day or set of days. It also didn’t help that she could feel her power growing. She knew that it reacted to Thor, but it now was a stronger reaction. She figured that it was probably because of Loki, Thor, and Loki’s weapon since Loki’s weapon is powered by the Tesseract. She needed to out of here. If she was going to breakdown, then she needed to be away from people. She was more afraid of herself then being put back into a cage. She didn’t know where she was going but she headed for the gym. She walked in, ignored who was there in the weapon range, and then headed straight into the gym. She wiped her eyes, and notice the punching bag. She felt hurt and angry even more; she needed to let it out. She walked over and started punching the bag.  
Steve had been following her. He noticed Clint, and gave him a nod before heading into the gym. He watched as Iris kept hit the bag when he realized that she was hitting it bare knuckle. He quickly went to her, put his arms around her, and pulled her back. What he didn’t realize was how she would react to him. She quickly grabbed him back then flipped him over her before kicking him. He hit the wall, and she froze. Steve shook his head, and looked at her. It had been awhile since he’d gotten toss like that. Iris couldn’t breath. A piece of what had happen that day played in her mind. She dropped to the floor. Steve got up and walked over to her. She was breathing heavily.  
“Iris, are you alright?” Steve asked, concerned.  
“Run.” Iris answered.  
“What?” he asked, confused.  
She couldn’t answer, and was losing control... fast. He bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand, and twisted his arm getting up. He back away, and made eye contact with her. Her eyes weren’t the beautiful brown, and he knew that something was wrong. Her gray eyes were a bit of a give away along with her boost of strength. She moved towards him, and he decided that he should probably defend himself.  
With all the noise, Clint walked into see what was going on. He watched the two of them. Steve noticed Clint and figured that he needed some help.  
“Clint, go get Bruce.” Steve yelled, blocked a punch.  
Clint nodded and did what he was told. Steve was doing his best to not hit her, but if he didn’t do something soon or get help, he would have to hit her and that would be bad; especially when he wasn’t sure what was going on between her and Bruce. Clint along with the rest of the avengers team showed up. Bruce was amazed that Steve was going his best to not hurt her.  
“Iris!” Bruce called, but she didn’t react.  
Bruce tried to think while Tony tried to get the others to bet on who would win. Bruce tried again, and got the same response.  
“We need to figure out a way to get her calm.” Bruce spoke.  
“Steve, try knocking her out.” Tony yelled.  
“What?” Both Bruce and Steve yelled back.  
“Steve isn’t going to hit a girl.” Natasha informed them. “Plus he’d have to deal with Bruce if he harms her.”  
With Steve distracted by them, Iris moved a little faster and knocked him unconscious. She then dropped to her knees. She knew that she wasn’t done breaking, but she was out of breath. She looked up, and saw that Steve wasn’t moving. She remembered hearing her brother’s voice, so he had to be near by. She turned to the door and saw the team standing there. She swallowed, and felt the tears.  
“Bruce, is Steve...” Iris couldn’t finish the sentence.  
Bruce walked over to Steve and knelt down. “He’s unconscious.”  
Iris let out a sob. She couldn’t believe that she tried to kill him, and knew that Steve was trying to help her. She just couldn’t control it. The power builded up so fast, and she hadn’t had that since the first time.  
Tony walked over to her and bent down. “He’s still alive. You managed not to kill anyone. Steve will be fine in a few hours.”  
Iris nodded, and let the tears fall. She felt terrible.  
“Natasha, Clint, help me get Steve to the medical room.” Bruce asked, figuring the doctors would like to make sure he’d be okay.  
Iris tried not to let out another sob as Clint and Natasha helped. Tony place his hand on her shoulder, in his attempts to comfort her. She pushed his hand away, and got up.  
“I... excuse me.” Iris spoke hurrying out.  
Everyone was shocked, but knew she need time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.

**Chapter 5**

Iris had gone straight to her quarters. Bruce had tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t. She couldn’t get the images out of her head. She had saw everything she had done, and took her pain out on Steve. She didn’t even realize what was going on until he wasn’t moving on the ground. She sobbed into her pillow as the image of Steve’s motionless body stay in her mind. There was a sudden knock on her door.  
“Go away Bruce.” She called. “That includes you too, Tony.”  
The door opened, and she knew that her request had been ignored.  
“I meant it when I said that I didn’t want to talk.” She spoke not turning to see who it was.  
“Just thought you’d like to know that I’m all right.” Steve spoke.  
She froze, then slowly sat up and quickly wiped her face. “Steve. I’m glad that you’re okay.”  
“You don’t look okay.” He responded, moving further in.  
“I’m fine.” She replied, noticing that he was a bit uncomfortable. “You can leave. It won’t hurt my feelings.”  
He shifted, but didn’t move to leave. She sighed, and wondered what he could be thinking. He took a seat in the chair across from her bed.  
“If you’re going to yell at me or tell me that you hate me and want me to leave, then please just do so.” She spoke, hating the awkward silence.  
He stared at her shock. “I don’t hate you nor do I want you to leave. I have no intention of yelling at you either.”  
“Then why are you here? Besides wanting to let me know that you’re good.”  
“What caused you to lose it?”  
“You.”  
“Me. What did I do?”  
“You grabbed me from behind and didn’t even say anything.”  
“So, I guess I should’ve tried to call your name first.”  
“Look when I threw you, I remembered something that I had repressed.”  
“Okay. What-”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“All right. Could I ask you a personal question then?”  
“You may ask, but I have the right to not answer.”  
“What’s going on between you and Bruce?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you and Bruce seem close. I was wondering if you two were together.”  
She stick her tongue out in disgust. “No. I mean I love him and all, but we’re not a couple. We’re just messing with Tony. It’s what friends do these days. Tony will forgive us.”  
“So, you not a couple?”  
“Yes, we’re not a couple.”  
He smiled, which she found odd. She wondered what he could be thinking then remembered that she and Bruce hadn’t told anyone about them being siblings.  
“Could you not tell Tony?” She asked, wanting to not ruin her brother’s fun.  
“I won’t tell. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves.” He answered, still smiling.  
“Okay, my turn.”  
“What?”  
“You got to ask a personal question, so it’s my turn. How have you been adjusting to this time period?”  
“It been interesting. Clint and Tony have been kind to help me out a little along with Natasha. I just got back in contact with Bruce, so I haven’t really talked with him about anything.”  
“I bet I know what Tony has being teaching you. Please know that not every woman will get into bed with you simply by doing what Tony does. Clint is more informed and not too self-center, so you’ve probably learned some useful things from him. Natasha probably proved my point and most likely taught you how to __actually talk to woman.”  
He laughed. “Well, I don’t take woman advice from either Tony or Clint, maybe Natasha. They simply helped me understand this period to some degree. A lot has happened.”  
She nodded in agreement. She knew that he had been frozen for 70 years, and was still adjusting to everything.  
“Believe it’s my turn again.” He spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
“I didn’t realize we were playing 20 questions.” She smiled, trying to figure out how she was calmer.  
He laughed. “No, more like 10.”  
“Well, then I guess you better be more clear.”  
“Shall try. Since I know you’re friends with Bruce and Tony, how did you meet them?”  
“Good one. Tony I met through his assistant, and I went looking for Bruce when I got out.”  
“Means you’ve known about Bruce for a while, and it probably hasn’t been too long for Tony.”  
“Something like that. Have you found someone yet?”  
He stared at her. She was being very toward, and he liked. “Not yet, but I’m working on it.”  
“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but you did ask me first so it’s only far that I do it back.”  
“It’s fine. Guess we’re both single. Is there something going on between Bruce and Natasha?”  
She shook her head. She knew her brother well enough that he wouldn’t let himself get near anyone _besides_ her because she can take him on and live to tell. “Car or motorcycle?”  
“Motorcycle. You?”  
“I’ve got both, but I like my motorcycle better.” She smiled, knowing this was the closest she was going to get to having fun. “Why do you think there’s something going on between Bruce and Natasha?”  
“Just the way they interact with each other. It’s different then before.”  
“I guess I’m going to have to pay a bit more attention.”  
“Guess so. Are you really going to stay locked up in here?”  
“Can’t hurt anyone here.”  
“I chose to take you on. It’s not just your fault.”  
“I shouldn’t have snapped.”  
“You couldn’t help it.”  
“That doesn’t matter.” She yelled. “I could have killed you!”  
“I knew it was a strong possible consequence of my actions.” He argued.  
She breathed. “You can get out.”  
“I made my choice.” He replied, not moving.  
She got up, and walked over to the door; she opened it and pointed. He pointed back. She looked and saw that the team was standing there.  
She glared at Steve. “Go to hell.”  
“IRIS DAVIDSON!” Bruce yelled.  
“BRUCE BANNER!” Iris yelled back. “I can do it too, asshole.”  
Bruce and Iris glared at each other. Natasha took a step back, and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Bruce was trying to stay in check, but he had had enough of his sister ignoring him and taking her angry out on Steve.  
“He didn’t know that we were outside. You weren’t set up. Plus we caught you two arguing about who’s fault it is.” Tony spoke up, not wanting Bruce to lose control since he was the closest to him.  
“Shut up!” They both yelled at him.  
“It’s the truth.” Tony replied. “And I would love to have a five minute head start if you’re going to continue to piss him off.”  
Iris rolled her eyes. “Five minutes start right now.”  
Tony nodded his thanks, then proceeded to run down the hall. Bruce smirked and relax a little.  
“You did that to get Tony to go away. Sad.” Thor comment watching them. “There’s definitely something going on between you two.”  
Iris clutched her teeth. “Thor, you need to leave or there’s going to be a repeat of what happened to Steve.”  
“Over my dead body.” Bruce replied.  
“I’m done. Steve, get out. The rest of you can leave me alone.” Iris responded back, turning to look at Steve.  
Steve didn’t move. This annoyed her, so she walked over. Natasha stopped Bruce from walking in by putting her hand on his shoulder.  
“I gave you an order.” Iris informed him.  
“I don’t recalling being told that I was to take orders from you.” Steve smirked.  
Iris glared, as her eyes went gray again. “You can either leave using your own free will or be force.”  
Steve wiped the smirk off his face, and accepted her challenge. “I’m _not_ moving.”  
“Have it your way.” She then grabbed his ear, and pulled him out of the chair.  
She proceed to lead him to the door where the others were standing watching. Steve tried to get her to let go, but she wouldn’t. She then threw him out the door.  
“I’ll kill anyone who comes near me.” Iris spoke before closing the door.  
Natasha still held Bruce back, as Steve stared.  
“Good to know. Thor and Loki are the ones who can’t die.” Clint commented, as Steve rubbed his ear.  
Bruce glared at Steve then pushed Natasha’s hand away before walking off.  
“I’ve got a feeling that Bruce is upset with me.” Steve spoke aloud.  
“You shouldn’t have gone to talk to her.” Clint pointed out.  
Steve nodded in agreement. Natasha knew Steve was trying to be himself and let her know that he was okay. Thor was curious and frankly wanted to know.  
“Steve likes her.” Thor chimed in.  
“Excuse me?” Steve asked, his eyes wide.  
“It’s either that or you’re a really nice guy.” Thor answered, clarifying.  
“Steve is the really nice guy. He’s Mr. Morals.” Natasha told him.  
Iris was listening to all of this. She just wanted them to leave her alone so that she could run. The thing she learned best from her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.

**Chapter 6**

It was early in the morning, when there was pounding on Iris’ door. She groaned and got up to see who it was. She opened the door, seeing Bruce standing there along with Steve.  
“Did my warning have no effect?” She asked, as Bruce hugged her.  
She hugged him back, but wanted to know what was going on. She looked at Steve and he coughed.  
“Loki’s gone along with his weapon.” Steve informed her. “Did you really sleep through the alarms?”  
“I guess I did.” She answered, as Bruce tightened his grip.  
She knew that he was being protective, but she was having trouble breathing. “Bruce. Air.”  
“Sorry.” Bruce replied, letting her go but keeping his hands around her waist.  
“Are you all right?” She asked, concerned.  
Bruce nodded, then she looked at Steve. She figure that he was all right since he was standing. “How’s everyone else?”  
“Natasha is unconscious, but will be awake in a few hours or so.” Steve answered. “Everyone else is okay, though we haven’t seen Mr. Stark.”  
She noticed that her brother tense at the mention of Natasha. “What happened?”  
“Natasha was behind Thor when Loki shot at him. Sent Thor flying into her then into the wall. Loki ran shortly after he attacked Thor.” Bruce answered, taking a deep breathe.  
She nodded, and wondered what would happen if she told them that she simply stayed put. She may look as though she had just got woken up, but she knew that Loki was gone.  
Steve coughed, feeling uncomfortable. “We should get back to the meeting.”  
“Right.” Bruce responded, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall.  
She pulled back. “Bruce, I really should put pants on.”  
“You’re wearing pants.” Bruce replied.  
“Boxers don’t count.” She replied back, a bit embarrassed.  
Bruce looked at her then let go, nodding for her to go get pants on. She left and Bruce smacked Steve’s arm.  
“What?” Steve asked, rubbing his arm.  
“You don’t need to be like Tony, and check her out.” Bruce answered, being protective.  
Steve nodded, as Iris returned in pajama bottoms. Bruce shook his head when he saw her, but she just placed her hands on her hips while giving him the ‘I’m not going to change’ look. They walked back to the meeting room in silence, which Iris found awkward because Steve was putting distance between himself and them.  
“It’s about time.” Clint spoke as they walked in. “You filled her in right?”  
“Yes.” Steve answered taking a seat next to him.  
Bruce pulled a chair out, knowing his sister was very uncomfortable in this room. She took it and he sat down next to her. There was a seat gap between Bruce and Steve, which Tony would’ve taken if he was there. Thor remained standing, trying not to fidget. Nick looked upset, very upset.  
“Someone needs to explain to me how Loki got out.” Nick ordered, looking at Iris.  
Iris looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at her. “I sure as hell didn’t do it.”  
“You were the last one to speak to him. What did he offer you?” Nick asked.  
“He didn’t make an offer. He was waiting for something to happen.” She informed him. “And that something was me beating the crap out Mr. Rogers.”  
Bruce saw the smile that she was trying to hide. “Won’t you be my neighbor.”  
“That’s not funny.” Iris bite her lower lip in attempts to not laugh.  
“Oh, but it is.” Bruce chimed, trying to light the mood.  
“Enough. I know you had something to do with his escape. Now, I’ll ask you one more time. What did he offer you?” Nick asked, irritated with the fact that she was being uncooperative.  
“He didn’t offer me anything. You have it record. Go look it up.” She answered, lying through her teeth.  
Nick looked unhappy with that response, but gave the order to look. When it was brought up, the system went haywire and started to ease the file. Nick was even more angry, and turned back to the team.  
“Lock her up.” Nick ordered.  
Iris froze as she remember what happened the last time she was locked up. She was not going to let that happen again. As two agents came over to grab her, she put up a fight and manage to get ahold of their guns. She pointed one at Nick and the other at the two agents. No one moved.  
“I will _not_ be put in a cage.” Iris spoke, as Steve got up.  
Steve walked over and stood in front of Nick. “You won’t be put in a cage. Just put the guns down. We can come to an agreement of some sort.”  
“Steve, I’m a good marksman. You can stand in front of him all you want, but I will put a bullet in his head.” She replied, feeling herself lose it.  
She’d kill everyone on board if she had to. Nothing was going to stop her from running as far from whatever cage Nick Fury had to put her in. Bruce stayed seated. He was curious as to how this was going to turn out, and wanted to know why Steve was trying to stop her.  
“You don’t want to kill him.” Steve tried. “You don’t want to kill any of us. Loki wins if you do that. The world comes to end if you do that.”  
“It keeps me free, so I don’t see why I shouldn’t do it. I can handle Loki on my own. It’s not hard to get him to do what I want.” She replied, as her eyes started to go gray.  
“Don’t do this.” Steve tried again.  
“You’re failing at convince me otherwise.” She responded, getting ready to pull the trigger.  
Bruce got up, and placed a hand on her right arm. She grew tenser, and wanted to end it all right here.  
“You’re not going into a cage. Nick isn’t willing to take me on.” Bruce spoke, as he pushed her right arm down and reached to do the same to her left.  
She growled at him, but allowed him to take the firearms from her. She glared at Nick, then took a few steps back.  
“I’m not going to allow you to put me in a cage.” Iris told them as a small portal opened behind her.  
She went through, and it closed just as fast as it had shown up. The portal did, however, mess with their system. The dropped a few feet in the air before the system recovered.  
“She’ll be back. Just give her time.” Bruce told them, hoping that he was right.  
Bruce then left, as the others started asking Nick questions about Iris.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 7**

Iris had gone back to her apartment to change and grab her over night bag. She then proceeded to leave the country. She was surprised that she hadn’t gotten stopped at the airport, and was actually allowed to leave. She went from New York to Egypt without sleep. She found who she was looking for in Cairo.  
“Hey.” Iris called to an unexpected friend. “Take your shirt off.”  
The woman turned and looked at her. Then she smiled at Iris. “Iris, what are you doing here?”  
“I came to kidnap you, Kai.” Iris answered, smiling.  
Kai laughed, and shook her head. “What’s the deal?”  
“How would you like to meet a Demi-God?” Iris asked, knowing her friend couldn’t resist.  
Kai raised her eyebrow, then motioned for Iris to follow her. Iris followed her back to her hotel from the local market. Iris continued to follow until they reached Kai’s room; where Kai locked the door as Iris took a seat at the table, dropping her bag on the floor.  
“So what’s the deal?” Kai asked, walking over to take the seat across from her.  
Iris breathed. “I need your help.”  
“You need my help?” Kai asked, questionably. “Iris, what did you get into?”  
“I’m being forced to help the Avengers by S.H.I.E.L.D., who I’ve been hiding from for the last five years.”  
“Okay. How can I help? And which Demi-God am I meeting?”  
“Well, you’ll be able to meet both Loki and Thor, but you’ll be meeting Thor first because Loki escaped a few days ago. You can help by helping me stay in check.”  
“You lost control? I’m finding that hard to believe.”  
“Well, it happened and I beat Steve Rogers unconscious.”  
Kai looked at Iris. “You beat Captain America... Is he hot?”  
“Yes.” Iris breathed, then shook her head. “That’s not the point. I could’ve killed him.”  
“Okay. So you want me to join you, and get a chance to meet two Demi-Gods, correct?”  
“Yes. Plus I know you’ll be able to help me and ‘the team’ find Loki before he gets a portal open for another arm attack.”  
“Ah, so this is really for my skills. Glad we have that cleared up. My answer is no.”  
“Besides Bruce, who’s a doctor, you’ll be able to track Loki through his weapon because it work just like the Tesseract, aka me. I trust you to be able to scan me and use my signature to find Loki. Bruce won’t do it and has Tony scared so he won’t do it either. Plus, we’ll be able to joke and meet the Avengers. How is this bad?”  
“I’ll only do this on one condition.”  
“What’s your condition?”  
“They don’t get to know about my skills.”  
“I promise not to tell them. We do, however, need to tell them something.”  
“How about we tell them that I’m an excellent scientist, who’s presents helps you stay calm?”  
“Works for me.”  
“When do you plan on having me leave?”  
“As soon as you possibly can.”  
“I can leave tomorrow morning or midnight. I have a few things to get.”  
“You don’t get paid until later today. I’m fine with waiting. Gives me a chance to contact Tony, and have him figure out a way to get us on the aircraft.”  
“They put you in the air? That’s asking for beating.”  
“I know.” Iris laughed.  
Kai laughed and rolled her eyes. “Since you’re staying, you should just bunk with me. The bed is a queen, so we both can fit. Plus I can go drinking now, and not get into too much trouble.”  
“You just love the fact that alcohol doesn’t effect me.” Iris grinned.  
“I love it more than you know.” Kai replied, happy.  
Iris was happy to see her good friend happy. She had missed her so much. Kai’s work took her all over the place, and Kai loved it. It keep people from asking too many questions. Iris wished were that brave. To leave her comfort zone and jump into life. Kai would argue that Iris was far more braver than her, and Iris would let her win.  
“What you thinking about?” Kai asked.  
“I’ve missed you, far too much.” Iris answered.  
“I’ve missed you too. How about some lunch?”  
“Isn’t it a bit late?”  
Kai laughed. “Probably, but that hasn’t stopped us before.”  
“True. Very true.” Iris laughed.  
“I’ll order some.”  
“Remember to order extras.”  
“I know. You eat more than ten men.”  
“Only person you know that’s hungry 24-7.”  
“Yup. But soon I’ll know two.”  
Iris looked at her confused. Kai laughed, getting up and grabbed the phone to call room service.  
“Tell me.” Iris pleaded.  
“Just think about it. It’ll come to you.” Kai replied, before ordering food.  
Iris thought about it. Kai was off the phone a few minutes later. Kai laughed knowing Iris was having trouble figuring it out. Then hit Iris.  
“Oh. I forgot about him.” Iris spoke.  
“I figured.” Kai responded.  
Iris looked down at her hands, as the image of Steve not moving played in her mind.  
Kai noticed something was bothering her. “What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t seem to stop thinking about what I did to Steve.” Iris answered, looking up at her.  
“Well, it was accident. Steve probably kept you focused on him, so you wouldn’t harm everyone else.”  
“I know, but that doesn’t get the image of his motionless body out of my head.”  
Kai nodded. “You remembered what happened that day, didn’t you?”  
Iris couldn’t breathe, so she nodded yes.  
“I know that you don’t want to talk about it. So is Steve all right from his beating?” Kai tried to joke.  
“Yes.” Iris answered, smiling a little. “He showed up at my room to inform me that he was okay.”  
“Did anything else happen?” Kai asked, noticing her smile.  
“No. We talked then I threw him out of my room by his ear.”  
“There’s more to that. I know there is.”  
“The team was outside my door. They were listening to our conversation. I got upset, and he wouldn’t leave.”  
“Ah. That’s why you grabbed his ear, and tossed him out.”  
“Yup. Wish you could’ve seen it.”  
“I bet it was hilarious.”  
“It was.”  
“But?”  
“No, but. I found it weird. When he walked in, to tell me that he was okay.”  
“How is that weird? He was being a gentleman, and letting you know.”  
“No, I mean the feeling. I felt calmer when he walked in.”  
“You may have found your soulmate.” Kai teased, as there was a knock on the door.  
“Ha ha. I still find it weird.” Iris replied, as Kai open the door.  
The room service was brought in, and Kai graciously tipped them before they left. She motioned for Iris to dig in as she grabbed herself a plate and started. Iris happily got up and was thankful for actually food.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 8**

Iris and Kai arrived on the aircraft with Tony. They followed Tony to the door where Kai would meet the Avengers.  
“I didn’t warn them that you’d be here.” Tony spoke, wondering if he should’ve.  
“It’s okay. Bruce knows that we’re standing outside the door.” Iris replied.  
“Well, let’s get this party started.” Kai commented, motioning for one of them to go in.  
“Ladies first.” Tony stated.  
Iris breathed deeply before walking into the meeting room. Kai followed as Tony checked them out before walking in.  
“You do know you guys just got checked out by Tony, right?” Bruce asked, smiling at his sister.  
“We know.” Iris answered. “Sorry I left.”  
“It’s okay. You had good reason.” Bruce responded, getting up and giving her hug.  
Iris hugged him back. Everyone wanted to know how the new comer was, especially Nick.  
“Who is she?” Nick asked.  
Iris pulled away from Bruce. “This is Kai McCloud. She’s a very good friend and will be helping me out. I don’t want a repeat of earlier.”  
“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Kai spoke, smiling. “Now which one of you is Steve?”  
Bruce pointed to Steve. “That gentleman over there is Steve.”  
“You must be Bruce. I’ve heard so much about you.” Kai smiled. “Steve, you and I need to have a chat when we’re all done here.”  
“Do I want to know why?” Steve asked, curious.  
“Oh, you know why.” Kai answered, loving that he was acting all innocent.  
“Hell, I want to know why.” Iris spoke, wondering what on earth her friend was doing.  
“I’ll tell you later. So why don’t you tell me who everyone else is?” Kai asked, glad that she’ll be able to play match maker.  
“Sure. Agent Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Director Nick Fury, Bruce Banner, Thor the Demi-God, you know Tony, and this Agent Clint Barton.” Iris answered. “Director Fury, I have an offer for you if you’re willing to listen.”  
“What’s the offer?” Nick asked, irritated with the fact that her friend was staying.  
“My life for Kai’s. I’ll help you and allow you put me in a cage on the condition that Agent Barton becomes Kai’s personal bodyguard for the rest of the mission. This means that after this mission is all over, you get to keep me in a cage or keep track of me. All of this willingly.” Iris answered.  
“Over my dead body. You know I can easily take care of myself and that I don’t need him.” Kai remarked, pointing to Clint. “I’m not allowing you to be a science experiment again. Unless I’m dead, that’s not happening.”  
“I don’t recall giving you a choice.” Iris responded.  
“I get a choice, and the answer is no.” Bruce commented, in his ‘big brother protective’ tone.  
“Care to explain to the rest of us why you get a choice, and I don’t?” Kai asked, annoyed.  
Bruce was about to tell, when Iris covered his and spoke for him. “We’ve known each other longer. Plus men believe that it is their job to protect women. Bruce is simply trying to be that good friend who’s overly protective.”  
Bruce removed her hand, remembering that they had promised not to tell anyone unless they agreed. It was apparent that she didn’t agree.  
“It’s the truth.” Bruce nodded.  
“I don’t care who’s known who the longest. I’m the one getting protection. I don’t want it.” Kai replied back, trying not to raise her voice.  
“Kai, I love you. It’s just for the mission. You can go back to wherever you want without a bodyguard once this is over. Please do this. I need to know that you’re safe, even if it means I spend the rest of my life in a cage.” Iris responded, pleadingly. “Please?”  
Kai sighed and nodded. She looked at Nick and glared in hopes that he wouldn’t take the offer.  
“I’m not going to put you in a cage. I am, however, going to keep track of you once this mission is over. Agent Barton will be keeping an eye on Ms McCloud. You both are bunking in the same quarters, so you’ll be able to spend time with each other. Now, what will Ms McCloud be helping you out with?”  
“She’s an excellent scientist, so she’ll be putting my signature into the computer. Plus she’ll probably figure out a way to find Loki faster once she learns a few things about him. She has a knack for finding things.” Iris answered, proud to show Kai off even though it was partly a lie.  
“All right.” Nick nodded. “What do you need?”  
“Just the lab you’ve been using to track the signatures, and study Loki’s weapon. Oh, and I need you, Iris dear, to be scanned twice. Once when you’re like this, and once with your eyes gray. I hope you have a signature.” Kai answered, thinking what she would do if Iris didn’t have one.  
“You have it. Either Bruce or Tony can show you the way.” Nick nodded, dismissing them.  
“Wait a minute. Why are you give me and Kai what we want?” Iris asked, feeling something was off.  
“Why don’t you ask your brother?” Nick asked back, smirking.  
Iris stared at him, bugged eye. She then shook her. “Son of a bitch.”  
Iris moved away from Bruce, and headed for the door.  
“Iris?” Kai called, knowing something was wrong since Iris didn’t have family.  
Iris stopped, but didn’t turn. “I’ll be in the gym. Agent Barton will probably show you where it is after Tony shows you where the lab’s at.”  
“Remember to wrap your hands.” Kai replied.  
“Okay.” Iris nodded, leaving.  
Kai looked at them, and shrugged. “She forgets sometimes.”  
“Been there.” Steve spoke before leaving.  
“I know. Tony will you show me to the lab, along with my lapdog?” Kai asked smiling.  
“Of course.” Tony answered smiling back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 9**

Iris didn’t stop punching the bag. She just kept hitting it. She wanted to stop feeling, and to just shut down for awhile. But she couldn’t. Sad side effect of being an energy source. Never needing to sleep, never stop thinking. She final hit the bag off the hook; which simply caused her to be more angry. The energy was building without a way to get out. She used it to her average, and put another punching bag up.  
Steve walked in, as she began punching again. He watched as he walked over and took a seat on the bench. He noticed that she was punching harder each time. Something had gotten to her, and he wanted to know what. He just didn’t know how to approach the subject, and frankly didn’t know if he could handle another beat down from her. She seemed angrier than last time, except her eyes hadn’t changed color yet.  
The bag flew off again and hit the first one. Iris wasn’t done, and this was the only safe way for her to let her energy out. Besides trying to drinking herself to death, which couldn’t happen because of the stupid super solider serum that was in the blood she was given. She was hanging another bag up, when she noticed someone causing her to jump. Steve held up his hands.  
“Make a noise.” She breathed before punching again.  
“Why are you?” He asked, pointing to the bag.  
“Trying not to hurt the person who betrayed my trust.” She answered, hitting harder.  
He nodded understanding. He watched as she kept going, when he noticed that she was about to go through yet another bag. This time the bag hit the wall then the ground. She breathed out, then got another one and hung it up.  
“How many are you going to go through?” He asked, wondering if he should leave her alone.  
“Why don’t you ask what you really want to know? Or is being a pussy more of your style?” She asked back, looking at him.  
“What’s got you so upset?” He asked, ignoring the pussy comment.  
She shook her head, and breathed deep before hitting the bag a few times. He could tell that she wasn’t going to answer.  
“Who’s the pussy now?” He smiled.  
She stopped and glared at him. “Some things are meant to be kept a secret. Protecting my brother is one of them. Except he betrayed me, and I want to beat him until he’s unconscious. Any more stupid questions?”  
He shook his head no. She went back to punching the bag, and tried to ignore the fact she was being watch... and possibly being checked out. She hoped that Tony hadn’t rubbed off on him. This bag went flying, and she breathed out before hanging up another and starting all over again. It was during that one, that he notice she was bleeding. He got up and grabbed her arm pulling her back. She swung at him, and he dodged.  
“Sorry.” She pulled back.  
He held her hands up. She didn’t realize that she had started bleeding, but knew they would heal in a few minutes.  
“It’s nothing that won’t or hasn’t healed already.” She informed him pulling her hands away, and hating that she wanted to stay like that.  
“Want to have dinner?” He asked, as she went back over to the bag.  
She didn’t hit the bag, but looked at him. “Captain, are you asking me on a date?”  
“Perhaps.” He smiled.

xxx

Kai was being shown everything they already had by Tony. Clint watched from the nest. He noticed that Kai was laughing and flirting with Tony every chance.  
“Thanks for the help, Mr Stark.” Kai replied, heading for the door.  
Clint got out of his nest as Tony followed her.  
“Anytime Ms McCloud.” Tony flirted.  
“I’m not sleeping with you.” Kai smiled. “Sorry to bust your bubble.”  
“Who say anything about sex? We’re just two adults getting to know each other.” Tony responded.  
Kai laughed. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  
Tony nodded, as they reached the door. She shook her head, then look at Clint.  
“Coming lapdog?” She asked, trying to make this whole bodyguard thing entertaining for her.  
Clint glared. “If you have to call me something, then use either Agent Barton or Hawk.”  
“Whatever you say, lapdog.” She replied leaving the room.  
Clint was annoyed, but followed her out. He knew she needed a guide or she would get lost, but he wasn’t going to help her if she continued to call him lapdog. Kai walked down the hall then stopped, and turn at him.  
“You don’t want me here. So let’s just get something straight right now.” Kai spoke, catching him off guard. “There’s nothing you could possibly do to get me to leave. Neither one of us wants to be near the other, but we have to put up with it. Stop being such a girl and take me to see Iris.”  
Clint folded his arms. “Since we’re being so honest, call me lapdog one more time and I’m not helping you.”  
“Oh, really lapdog? Believe that would be you disobeying orders.”  
“You’re on your own.”  
“Good thing I was asked to make a report. I wonder how Director Fury is going to feel about one of his best agents disobeying? Probably the same way he felt when you took Loki’s side. Except more hurt because you’re choosing to do it with your own free will.”  
He stared at her. How could she know about that when she didn’t have access to anyone’s file? He wondered as she started walking again.  
He sighed. “You’re going wrong way. You want to go left.”  
She turned smiled then tripped going left. He chuckled as she straighten herself out.  
“Care to lead?” She asked.  
“Are you able to walk?” He countered.  
“Nope, but that’s never stopped me before.”  
He nodded, then took the lead.

xxx

Iris couldn’t believe that she agreed to this. She was having dinner with Steve. She was breaking one of her own rules. But one dinner couldn’t be harmful right? She continued to be polite, knowing that she couldn’t tell him anything about herself. She was actually wishing that someone would interrupt them. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. The calm feeling that happened when he was around last time, was there, but something wasn’t right. There’s got to be a reason for that or something. She was so deep in thought and putting a facade on, that she missed Bruce walking over to them.   
“We need to talk.” Bruce stated.  
Iris looked at him and shook her head. “No.”  
“Yes we do.” Bruce replied. “Sorry for interrupting Steve.”  
“It’s fine.” Steve responded.  
“I’m not doing this. I’m mad at you, and you should go.” Iris spoke, trying not to yell.  
“We have to talk.” Bruce argued.  
“No we don’t.” Iris yelled, giving into her emotions and standing up. “I don’t want to talk. I never want to talk to you. You’re allowed to get angry and do whatever you want. Understand that I’m angry and I’m seriously tempted to let Loki win. I can’t do this. Just can’t.”  
She left, while Bruce thought about what she said.  
“Just give her time. She cares about you.” Steve spoke up.  
Bruce nodded, then left after apologizing again to Steve.

xxx

Iris went hunting for Kai. She needed to talk to her. She found her with Clint of course. They were arguing about Kai calling him names and he was done.  
“Kai for this to work, I need you to actually work with him. I’m not saying that you trust him, but at least respect him enough to call him by a name he respects.” Iris spoke, walking over to them.  
“I’m not like you, which you know. But I shall try to do as you’ve asked.” Kai replied, annoyed. “Agent, get away from me.”  
“Gladly.” Clint responded, leaving.  
Iris stared at her. “You do know that he’s protecting you from everyone here without knowing anything about you.”  
“I know, but he’s annoying. He’s always there.” Kai remarked. “See. He only went just down the hall and stopped.”  
Kai pointed at Clint, who then waved. She glared at him, and Iris laughed.  
“I think he’s starting to like you. Or trying to figure you out.” Iris teased.  
Kai looked at her. “That’s not funny. You know that I’ll leave the minute someone finds out.”  
Iris nodded, and looked away. Kai knew the look. Something had happened.  
“Are you okay? You weren’t at the gym.” Kai asked, concerned about her friend.  
“Let’s go talk in our quarters. I don’t want to discuss this here.” Iris answered, looking over at Clint.  
Kai nodded, and grabbed Iris’ hand. Iris smiled, and began to lead the way back to their quarters with Clint following. Once safely inside, Iris dropped on the bed. Kai smiled, and rolled her eyes before joining her on the bed.  
Iris breathed. “You know that calm feeling I told you about? It was there, but something was off. I had dinner with him, and it was okay. I put up an act. I’ve been hurt enough that I think this crush is done.”  
“What do you mean something was off?” Kai asked, sitting up.  
“The calm feeling was there, and I was glad to have it. I just think I’m too worked up about my brother.” Iris whispered.  
“Well, you’re brother did betray you. You have every right to be mad at him. I know that you’ve got to get your emotions in check, but it’s all right to feel and have those emotions. You’re human, not some tool.”  
“That’s good to know. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Now, you’ve decided that you don’t have a crush anymore on Steve?”  
“Yes, Kai. Please don’t play matchmaker with him. If you really need to do that, go find someone for Tony or someone who’ll be willing to spend time with Bruce.”  
Kai laughed. “There’s no one I know who would be able to tame Tony.”  
Iris laughed too, agreeing. Kai rolled her eyes at Iris, and thought about who she knew would work for Bruce. The trick there would be getting Bruce to agree to it, which wouldn’t happen anytime soon.  
“How about Ly?” Kai asked.  
Iris waved her hand for her to go on. “For who?”  
“Well, she needs man. As far as we know, all the male members of the team are single. So which one would be good for her?”  
“I don’t know. You’re better at this than I am. Why don’t you go talk with them and found which one will work for her?”  
“Good idea. Are you going to be all right here?”  
“Yes. I’m going to take a nap.”  
“You nap?” Kai laughed.  
Iris shook her head, but laughed too as Kai left.

xxx

Steve was in his quarters and didn’t expect anyone showing up. Kai knocked then walked right in. Steve looked at her, glad that he was still dressed.  
“Yes?” Steve asked.  
“I think we should chat.” Kai answered.  
“What about?”  
“You. Your intentions. If you think Bruce is protective, you haven’t seen anything yet.”  
“Okay. What do you want to know about me? And what do you mean my intentions?”  
“Your intentions towards Iris, Mr. Rogers. I want to know what kind of man you are. You’ve been in this time period for a while now. You might have changed. If you’ve been around Tony too much, you might turn into him.”  
He laughed. “True. I don’t understand why I have to explain my intentions to you. I have morals and though being around Tony is entertaining, I don’t believe or like his ways of getting women. I believe in being a gentleman, and having a relationship.”  
“Iris and I have been friends for years. If you’re going to have a relationship with her, then you’re going to be more than a gentleman. And I’m talking about an actual relationship, not a friendship one. You’ll want me as an ally if you’re planing on have an actual relationship with Iris.”  
“That’s good to know. I just want to try and be her friend. If it goes any further than that, I’ll let you know. Right now, I feel like being her friend. She is okay? Bruce and her had a yelling match in the dinning hall.”  
She stared at him. “And Bruce didn’t change? Wow. He’s got some control. She’ll be all right. At least I hope. Even with knowing her as long as I have, there are times that you can’t tell. What were they yelling about? Iris was probably yelling more than Bruce.”  
“I’d say it was pretty even. Bruce said that they needed to talk, but she wouldn’t let it happen because she was angry with him.”  
“It’s rare to see them fighting. I’ve only meet Bruce once before, and they seem close. I wonder what’s going on between them.”  
“It’s probably nothing to do with us. I’ll start worrying when it becomes more serious than it is now.” He nodded.  
She nodded in agreement, then walked back to the door. “Just to let you know, Iris might put up a fight when it comes to being in an actual relationship. She’s a good person like you. Have a good evening.”  
“You too.” He replied, before she left his quarters.

xxx

Iris was starring at the ceiling, bored. She hoped Kai would be back soon. She knew that once Loki was found, Kai and her would go into hiding. She had gotten use to having Kai as a safety net. There was a knock on her door.  
“Go away Bruce.” She called, not moving from the bed.  
The knock came again, causing her to think Kai didn’t know how to get in.  
“Kai, just press the button. I don’t understand how you can’t get back in.” She called, still not moving.  
She heard the door open, and sat up a little bit. But it wasn’t Kai standing in front of the door. It was Thor.  
“Can I help you?” She asked unsure.  
Thor walked further in. “Who’s your brother?”  
“Wow. That’s getting to the point. Why do you want to know?” She asked, laying back down.  
“Because I heard about your yelling match with Bruce. Plus you and Bruce are close friends, so either he told or your brother works for S.H.I.E.L.D.” He answered, finding it weird that she was laying down.  
“So this is really about how I can’t be angry and me needing to stay in control 24-7. Awesome. Director Nick Fury is afraid of me. Sending a Demi-God to find out what’s going on. Because he believes that I can’t kill you. It’s pathetic. You can tell Director Fury that if I’m a threat, then he needs to figure out how to kill me or just lock me up for the rest of my life.” She responded more annoyed than angry.  
“Director Fury didn’t send me. You’re an energy source and one that shouldn’t be here.” Thor replied back.  
She laughed. “I can’t be used as a weapon. I won’t allow it. Plus I’m not as stupid as you may think.”  
“You’re not going to stay here.”  
“Good luck getting me to leave.”  
“Are you challenging me?”  
“Yes Thor. I’m challenging you.”  
“I’m advising against it.”  
“Well, it’s already be issued. You’re choice to take it or not. I don’t really care.”  
“You should care. So why don’t you?”  
“Because my life end at age nine.”  
“What you mean?”  
She sat up. “I’ve been a science experiment since I was nine when my mother died. No one, not even my brother, gives a damn about me. I’ve only just gotten use to two of my friends, and their girls. Kai is one of the few people I know that’s actually tried to help me. Doesn’t help that we know what each others been through, and how to make the other do exactly what we want. You can claim all you want that I shouldn’t be here, but in the end I’ll still be here.”  
He starred at her. He didn’t know this, and reconsidering that offer to read her file.  
“So there’s the door. Just get out.” She pointed to the door, before laying back down.  
“Are you telling me to leave?” He asked unsure.  
“Yes. You’re annoying me. Frankly, you’re not my father nor are you my husband. So you really can’t tell me what to do.” She answered waving her hand in the air.  
“Okay.” He replied, walking out.  
She waited, then sat up. The feeling of a bit of energy was in the room. She couldn’t believe it had came from Thor. Then she realized that he was standing outside the door during the entire time she was talking to Steve.  
“That explains why something was off. I was also getting energy at the same time.” Iris spoke aloud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 10**

Kai was scanning Iris’ body. Iris was having a hard time staying still.  
“You need to stay still.” Kai told her.  
“I know. I’m trying to.” Iris replied. “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”  
“Okay.” Kai responded back, putting the scanner down. “Tell me what’s on your mind, so that I can have you be still long enough for me to finish this.”  
“I don’t know. I just don’t understand. How can I get energy from a Demi-God, and a calming feeling from a human?”  
“Well, you’re human and there’s this thing call soulmate. I can’t answer the energy one without finishing your body scan.”  
“Steve is not my soulmate and you know that I have problems believing in that kind of stuff. Let’s finish this, so that we can just find Loki and leave.”  
“I agreed.” Kai nodded, going back to redoing Iris’ body scan.  
Iris stayed still, but was getting bored. She and Kai had forgotten about Clint being in his nest. He heard their conversation, and probably was wondering what was going on. Kai was done a few minutes later, and was looking at both scans. Iris sat up on the table, and looked at them too.  
“What do you mean you got energy from Thor?” Kai asked, curious.  
“I don’t mean a sexual charge.” Iris answered. “Get you’re mind out of the bedroom.”  
“You two talking about me?” Tony asked, walking over.  
“When did Tony show up?” Kai asked, looking at Iris.  
Iris shrugged. “You wish we were.”  
“That I do.” Tony responded. “So do you have all the information you need?”  
Kai noticed that Tony had stopped a bit too close to her. “Yes, I believe I do.”  
“You sure?” Tony asked.  
Iris chuckled. “She doesn’t need to scan you. Leave my friend alone, hunter.”  
“All right, fox.” Tony smiled, backing up a few feet.  
“Why are you here?” Kai asked, not exactly trusting him.  
Tony grinned. “I wanted to make sure my favorite woman was all right. I just met you, so I don’t exactly trust you.”  
“Well, I don’t trust you either. Now, go away. She’s fine.” Kai replied, looking at both scans of Iris.  
Clint was slightly smiling up in his nest. He was enjoying seeing Kai not flirting with Tony and being sort of distant. Though it caused him to wonder what changed.  
“No.” Tony responded.  
Iris rolled her eyes and looked at her scans. As Kai and Tony started arguing about who Iris was safer with. Iris pulled up the scans they took of Loki’s weapon, and began comparing them with her scans.  
“Kai.” Iris spoke.  
“She’s been with me for over three years. She’s way safer with me than you.” Kai argued back.  
“Explain to me why that is.” Tony insisted.  
“You’d experiment on her. I don’t mean sexually. She’s an energy source, and I’m sure you’d love to use that energy for some of your stupid projects.” Kai informed him.  
“Coming from the woman who uses Iris for personal protection.” Tony remarked.  
“Excuse me!?” Kai asked.  
“Guys, shut up. Both of you have issues, I get it.” Iris yelled, then looked at Kai. “Kai, look at this.”  
Kai moved away from Tony, and took a look while Iris step between Kai and Tony.  
“Don’t get her upset. I need her here. She doesn’t use me for protection, I use her for protection.” Iris clarified.  
“You can hold your own.” Tony replied.  
“I know. Now go away.” Iris responded, waving her hand towards the door.  
“Holy crackers.” Kai spoke up.  
“Did you come to the same conclusion I did?” Iris asked, turning to Kai.  
“I believe so.” Kai nodded. “What do you suggest we tell Director Fury?”  
“Well, Bruce and Tony are the only ones who can jump to the same conclusion.” Iris answered.  
“Are you suggesting that we kill Tony and Bruce? Because Tony would be easy, Bruce won’t.” Kai asked, unsure.  
“No, I’m saying that we don’t tell him anything. The less he knows, the safer you and I are.” Iris answered.  
“Good plan.” Kai agreed. “Just one problem.”  
“What?” Iris asked.  
“Tony and lapdog are here.” Kai answered, pointing to them both.  
“Tony won’t tell because he wants to live. Clint on the other hand, probably will tell us.” Iris replied, trying to thinking of a way she could get Clint to not tell without revealing anything about Kai.  
“Hawk, come down.” Kai called.  
Clint looked at her, surprised that she called him Hawk. He come down from his nest, and walked over. “What do you want?”  
“Promise me that you won’t tell on Iris and I. In return, I’ll tell you anything you want about myself.” Kai offered.  
Iris grabbed Kai’s arm. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“It’s the only option we have.” Kai answered.  
“Don’t know how that’s the only option, but I agree to your terms.” Clint accepted.

xxx

Meanwhile, somewhere in Europe...

Loki was hunting. He knew that the last location, where they first found the Tesseract would be a good place to start. Thing was the village had been destroyed. So there wasn’t anyone to help him. He’d been looking through the rumble for anything. He knew _it_ had to be here, somewhere. Finding _it_ was proving to be more difficult then he thought.

xxx

On deck...

“Director, why do we need Iris and Kai?” Natasha asked.  
Director Fury looked at her. “Because they have, we’ll call them gifts. Which are very useful and Kai is here to help Iris. They won’t cause trouble if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
“That’s not what’s bothering me.” Natasha responded.  
“Then what is?” Director Fury asked.  
“I want to look at both of their files. I want to know exactly what their so called gifts are.” Natasha answered, wanting to protect the Avengers.  
“I probably shouldn’t do this, but I’m going to. Their files are locked, so I’m going to have to tell you.” Director Fury sighed.  
“Go on.” Natasha encouraged.

xxx

“Bruce, I’ve got a question for you.” Steve began.  
“If it’s about Iris, there’s not much I can tell you.” Bruce replied, not looking up from his book.  
“Well, I’m going to ask anyways because it’s bothering me.” Steve replied back. “Why does she distant herself from everyone? I get that she’s sort of an energy source.”  
Bruce looked up at him. “I don’t know why she does what she does. Why you ask?”  
“I want to be her friend. She could use one.” Steve answered, shrugging.  
“Okay.” Bruce replied, wondering if there was more to that.  
“There you guys are.” Thor spoke walking over to the table.  
“Hello Thor.” Steve greeted.  
“Do you guys know what Iris and Kai’s deal is?” Thor asked, taking a seat.  
“What do you mean their deal?” Bruce asked back, not sure what he was talking about.  
“I know that they are friends, but that doesn’t explain why Iris is willing to be locked up after the mission.” Thor answered.  
“So what you want to know is why Iris is protecting Kai?” Steve asked, trying to clarify what Thor was asking.  
“Yes.” Thor answered, as Bruce went back to his book.  
“I don’t know. Bruce, do you have any ideas?” Steve asked, looking at Bruce.  
“No idea. It could be because Kai is like one of us or Iris is being a really good friend and doesn’t want Kai to be recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Bruce answered, still reading.  
“Those do make sense, but I don’t know.” Thor responded, still trying to figure it out.  
“We don’t know either of them very well. We just have to trust them, for now.” Steve informed them.  
Bruce and Thor nodded, but Bruce knew better. He just didn’t want to get into even more trouble than he already was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 11**

“You’ve been in here for two days.” Kai complained.  
Iris stuck her tongue out at her. “The boys are busy looking for Loki. I told you that you could help them.”  
“But that’s boring without you there. Why don’t you come with me to help? We’d make fun of them while we fix what they did wrong.” Kai asked, hoping Iris would take her up on it.  
Kai knew that it wasn’t good for Iris to stay in her quarters. Iris needed to be out and doing stuff, not be in a cage; which is what she was freely doing.  
“Fine, I’ll go with you. No more complaining about me being in my quarters for two days.” Iris answered, giving into her.  
“Yes, let’s go terrorize the guys.” Kai happily exclaimed.

xxx

Clint was up in his nest keeping an eye on the lab while Tony and Bruce worked. He had two task: protecting Kai and making sure Bruce didn’t change. He knew that Kai was safe with Iris, so he didn’t have to worry. But he still had a promise to collect on, and he was trying to figure out what to ask. Kai said he could ask anything he wanted to know about her.  
While Clint was debating what to ask Kai, the girls walked in. Iris and Kai had ran into Natasha, who apparently was heading to the lab as well. Iris had noticed that Natasha was distancing herself from them, especially Kai.  
“Is everything all right with you, Natasha?” Iris asked, curious as to what was going on with her.  
“Yes, why do you ask?” Natasha asked back.  
“Because you’re distancing yourself from Kai and me. So what has your panties in a twist?” Iris asked again.  
“Nothing is wrong. I didn’t realize I was distancing myself from you guys.” Natasha answered, still distancing herself.  
“Do you know that you’re doing it right now?” Kai asked, annoyed with her.  
“Sorry.” Natasha answered, knowing exactly what she was doing.  
Kai looked at Iris, raising an eyebrow. “The truth?”  
“Nope. She knows that she’s doing it. She’s not good at lying to us.” Iris answered. “Do you want to harass the boys or no?”  
“No, I want know what has her on edge.” Kai answered.  
“Would you like to get it out of her or should I?” Iris asked, smiling.  
“Bruce, could I talk to you out in the hallway?” Natasha asked, a bit uncomfortable.  
“Sure because they’re going to argue for a bit.” Bruce answered.  
Natasha and Bruce left, while Iris and Kai argued.  
“Girls, she’s no longer here. So what may I do for you?” Tony asked, flirting.  
“Damn. We wanted to know what her problem was.” Kai answered, unhappy.  
“Entertain us. We’re bored.” Iris answered, smiling.  
Clint had come down, and stood next to Kai. “That’s a bad answer.”  
Kai jumped. “Make noise lapdog.”  
“I thought I asked you not to call me that.” Clint replied.  
“You did, then you appeared out of no where.” Kai replied back.  
Iris tried not to laugh, and Tony was curious.  
“You two look great together. Why don’t you two date?” Tony asked, teasing them.  
Clint and Kai glared at him.  
“Over my dead body.” Kai barked.  
“Kai, he’s teasing you. I know that you won’t date him.” Iris replied, putting her hand on Kai’s arm.  
Then Kai mad a realization. “We need to find Natasha and Bruce.”  
“Why?” Clint asked.  
“It doesn’t concern you.” Kai answered.  
“Breathe Kai.” Iris spoke up.  
“What’s going on?” Tony asked, curious.  
“I’m going to pass out.” Kai answered.  
Iris lead her to a chair and had her sit down, rubbing her back.  
“It does concern me.” Clint replied. “Now tell me why.”  
Kai looked at Iris. “Iris, I think Natasha knows.”  
“No, Director Fury wouldn’t.” Iris responded as she stopped rubbing Kai’s back.  
“Actually he would. Natasha is good at getting information.” Clint reminded them.  
They all looked at him, then Kai and Iris run for the door.

xxx

“Bruce, how are you so calm about this?” Natasha asked, trying not to yell at him.  
“Because I trust Iris. She wouldn’t do anything to endanger us.” Bruce answered.  
“Yes she would. She let Loki out of his cage.” Natasha argued.  
Bruce looked at her surprised. “You have no proof of that.”  
“She did, and you know it. She has betrayed us all.” Natasha countered.  
“No, she hasn’t.” Bruce argued.  
“She’s an energy source, and she brought a friend with her who can use our skills far better than we can.” Natasha glared.  
Both Kai and Iris were standing behind Natasha. They heard what she said. Kai turned and ran to their quarters, while Iris just stood there.  
“Natasha, they heard you.” Bruce calmly stated, pointing behind her.  
Natasha turned and saw Iris. Iris couldn’t breathe, she was going to cry.  
“Iris.” Bruce spoke softly, taking a step forward.  
Iris shook her head, and turned running to her quarters.  
Bruce sighed. “You had to know what she and Kai could do. You couldn’t leave it alone, even after I asked you.”  
“Bruce.” Natasha responded, him shaking his head.  
Bruce went back to the lab without a word to Natasha. Natasha stood there, feeling guilty.

xxx

Kai didn’t even bother to tell Iris she was heading to their quarters. She just ran for it. She wanted off this ship, and didn’t care if Iris came with her. She wasn’t going to stay here anymore. She wasn’t even paying attention when she ran into Clint.  
Clint quickly grabbed her. “Kai?”  
“Let go.” Kai answered, trying to get out of his grip.  
“What’s wrong?” Clint asked calmly, making her stand still.  
“Natasha is a bitch. I have to leave. Now!” Kai answered, breaking out of his grip and running.  
Clint didn’t move. He saw that she was about to cry. He wanted to go after her, but needed more information about what was going on. The only two people could give him answers. He decided to go find either Bruce or Natasha.

xxx

Iris hurried to catch up with Kai. She apparently didn’t take the same route as her because there were a lot of people. She run right into Steve. They both fell; she on top of him.  
“Sorry.” She spoke, getting off of him.  
“It’s okay. You all right?” He asked, sitting up.  
“Yes. You?” She asked back, getting up to stand.  
“I’m okay. Why are you running?” He asked, standing up as well.  
“I... just need to leave.” She answered, moving around him.  
“Iris, what’s going on?” He asked, watching her leave.  
“Sorry!” She called, beginning to run again.

xxx

Iris made it to their quarters in time. Kai hadn’t left yet.  
“I’m going with you. Just give me a minute or two to pack.” Iris spoke out of breathe.  
Kai looked at her. “Have you been running?”  
Iris nodded and began packing. Kai finished her bag and helped Iris finish hers.  
“Let’s go.” Iris spoke, grabbing her bag.  
Kai nodded and grabbed hers as well. They left the quarters, heading straight for the hanger deck. They needed to convince a pilot to take them away from here. That was the problem. Iris didn’t expect Kai to be rough with the pilot though.  
“You’re taking us or so help me, I’ll make your death slow and painful.” Kai threatened.  
Iris sighed. “Better do it because she means it.”  
The pilot nodded, and they left.

xxx

Clint had found Natasha, but they were called to a meeting. They showed up just as the others did. Director Fury motioned for everyone to sit.  
“Now,” Director Fury angrily began. “Who pissed them off?”  
“That would be Natasha’s fault.” Bruce answered.  
“How is it my fault?” Natasha asked.  
“You went to Director Fury and found out what they could do. It’s you’re fault.” Bruce answered as calmly as he could  
“Sorry Natasha, but I agree with Bruce.” Clint commented.  
“Why?” Natasha asked, a bit mad.  
“Because I ran into Kai shortly before they left. She blames you.” Clint answered.  
“No offense, but I would like to be filled in on what’s going on. It’s unfair that Natasha knows, but the rest of us don’t.” Tony spoke up.  
“I agree with Mr. Stark. Iris looked very upset when I bumped into her.” Steve agreed, surprising them.  
“We all know what Iris can do and what she’s capable of doing because she’s an energy source.” Bruce told them. “So what they need to know is what Kai does.”  
Director Fury looked at everyone, and sighed. “I knew telling you was a bad idea.”  
“You might as well tell them.” Natasha responded, still mad.  
“Kai is a finder with a unique ability. The ability to use others’ skills and magnify them.” Director Fury explained.  
Everyone nodded, except Steve who was kind of bothered by the first part.  
“Could you explain really fast what a finder is?” Steve asked.  
Tony chuckled. “Kai can find anything. You could give a picture or describe what you lost, and she would find it. It’s very useful.”  
“That makes more sense now. Remind me to hit you later.” Steve replied.  
“Natasha, why did you have to piss off the one person who could find Loki?” Thor asked.  
“Why did Iris and Director Fury feel the need to lie to us about her?” Natasha asked back.  
Director Fury was getting furious. “Shut up. Now, we need to find Loki plus Iris and Kai. Bruce, you know Iris better than anyone so you’ll need to find her. Iris probably will know where Kai is. Tony, you’ll need to find Loki. Natasha, you’re to stay away from Iris and Kai when we find them. Steve and Clint are to help Bruce when he finds Iris. Iris won’t be too hard to convince, but you’re going need to force Kai. Thor, help Tony in any way you can.”  
“Why do I have to be the one who stays away from them?” Natasha asked.  
“Because you’re the one who caused them to leave.” Director Fury yelled. “Now, all of you will follow orders to the letter. We’re trying to save the Earth, not destroy it.”  
They all nodded, shocked to see Director Fury so angrily. Clint and Natasha weren’t, but they knew to shut up and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 12**

“Have you found her yet?” Steve asked walking into the lab.  
“They haven’t found them yet.” Clint answered, pacing in the back of the lab.  
“Get out.” Tony ordered. “Both of you. We can’t work with you guys hovering.”  
“Got it.” Steve replied, then walking to the back to grab Clint.  
Clint didn’t want to, but did after Steve pointed out what happens when Bruce gets more angrily.  
“You’re worried about Kai aren’t you?” Steve asked, as they walked down the hall.  
“Yes, but I don’t understand why. I understand as a friend and co-worker. But that only explains part of it.” Clint answered. “You the same about Iris?”  
“Yes, but I also feel the same about Kai. Worried as a friend and co-worker.” Steve answered. “I think you might like Kai.”  
“Like Kai?” Clint asked, surprised.  
“Yes, you want to court her.” Steve answered.  
“I know. But it’s hard when Kai doesn’t let anyone close.” Clint replied.  
“You know that how?” Steve asked curious.  
“You can learn a lot by watching someone.” Clint answered, shrugging.  
“Okay, never thought of that.” Steve replied.  
Steve was curious if Clint would would give him some insight on Iris. He figured there was no warn in asking.  
“So could you give me some insight about Iris?” Steve asked, hopeful.  
“I could.” Clint answered.  
“Please do. I want to be able to help when we find her.” Steve responded.  
Clint studied Steve for a moment. “She like you - don’t know if that is more than a friend, keeps herself distant, there’s something going on between her and Bruce - don’t know what, and she has a desire to learn what she can do. Oh, and apparently you make her feel calm.”  
“Okay. Does Director Fury know I make her feel calm?” Steve asked, a bit concerned.  
“Nope.” Clint shook her head.  
“Thank you.” Steve replied.  
“You’re welcome." Clint responded. “Got any ideas on how I could court Kai?”  
“I have a few.” Steve answered.

xxx

“So who knows about this place?” Kai asked, as they walked through the front door.  
“Bruce knows that I’ve thought about it. Plus we’re just house sitting, since we can’t go to either one of our apartments.” Iris answered.  
“That’s good. What about our jobs?” Kai asked.  
“Director Fury won’t cause trouble for us. He knows better.” Iris answered, heading up the stairs.  
Kai nodded, following. “So who’s bunking where?”  
“You’ll bunk in the guest room upstairs with the finished bathroom. I’ll take the guess room downstairs.” Iris answered, leading the way. “Unless you want to bunk downstairs?”  
“Upstairs is fine.” Kai answered, as they stopped at the upstairs guess room.  
Iris opened the door and showed Kai around.  
“Since we’re house sitting, they left us food right?” Kai asked, placing her bag next to the bed.  
“Yes, they left us food. Plenty of it.” Iris laughed. “You can look in the kitchen, while I place my bag in the other guess room.”  
“Iris?” Kai asked.  
“Yes?” Iris asked back.  
“Thanks for coming along. I do feel bad for leaving so soon, but I had to get out of there.” Kai answered.  
“You’re welcome.” Iris smiled. “You know I’ll do anything for you. Now find us food, so I can show you the theater room.”  
“I’m on it.” Kai grinned.

xxx

Steve and Clint were sitting at a table trying not to head back to the lab. Clint had been filling Steve in on some history. They didn’t notice Bruce taking a seat.  
“I hate my sister sometimes.” Bruce spoke, rubbing his eyes.  
“Your sister? I didn’t know you had a sister.” Steve asked.  
“Yes, I have a sister.” Bruce openly admitted.  
“What’s her name?” Steve asked, curious.  
“I’d have to kill you if I told you.” Bruce answered honestly.  
“Oh my god.” Clint commented.  
“What?” Steve and Bruce asked.  
“Iris or Kai is your sister.” Clint answered. “It has to be one of them. I’m betting it’s Iris.”  
Bruce glared. “I hope neither one of them finds out. They can take us.”  
“Yes, they can.” Steve agreed.  
“At least Iris can.” Clint joked.  
Steve laughed. “Yes.”  
“Break over. I’m going to go help Tony find Loki since I’m getting no where with finding the girls.” Bruce spoke, getting up.  
“Well, have you tried asking their co-workers? They could be staying at a co-workers place.” Clint suggested.  
Bruce looked at him. “Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.” Clint replied.  
Bruce left. Steve and Clint hoped the girls were safe and all right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 13**

“Director Fury, we found Loki.” Tony contacted. “And we have a problem.”  
“What’s the problem?” Director Fury asked.  
“We think he’s opened another portal.” Bruce answered.  
“How the hell did he do that?”  
“We don’t know.” Tony answered.  
Director Fury was concerned. “Have you found Iris and Kai?”  
“Not yet. I’m checking a lead out.” Bruce answered.  
“Let me know as soon as you can. Tony, get everyone else in the meeting room.” Director Fury ordered.  
“You got it.” Tony replied.

xxx

The girls were enjoying themselves watching movies.  
“Iris, did you feel that?” Kai asked pausing the movie.  
“Yah, it’s got to be Loki.” Iris answered.  
“He isn’t on his way here, is he?” Kai asked, both excited and scared.  
“No, he’s frustrated. I think.” Iris answered. “I know you want to meet him.”  
“I do want to. Just not when he’s trying to kills us.” Kai replied.  
They were silent for a moment.  
“Kai, we have to go back. They’ll need our help.” Iris spoke.  
“No.” Kai responded.  
“Just think about it. We don’t have to go right now.” Iris replied back.  
“Why do you think we should go back?” Kai asked, trying to understand though not wanting to go back.  
“Bruce _is_ my brother and Tony is my friend. I don’t want to lose them. You know that I’m protective, especially of you. I feel like we should try to help.” Iris answered. “Just think about it.”  
"Tony is your friend?" Kai asked, a bit surprised.  
“Yes, he is.” Iris nodded.  
Kai nodded then hit play. They continued to watch their movie.

xxx

Bruce walked into the meeting. “I found them and I’m going to go get them.”  
Director Fury nodded and couldn’t get a word out because Bruce had left. Steve and Clint looked at each other then got up to follow Bruce.  
“Where you going?” Director Fury asked.  
They stopped. Steve answered. “We’re going to go help him. Go get Loki, and let us know where. We’ll meet up.”  
Clint nodded in agreement before they left. Director Fury wasn’t happy, but they were following orders.  
“Tony, Natasha, and Thor. Let’s get to Loki before he does any more damage.” Director Fury ordered.  
The rest of the team left to get Loki. Natasha was keeping contact with Clint as directed.

xxx

The girls were now making food.  
“Cookies aren’t actual food.” Kai pointed out.  
Iris smiled. “True, but we both wanted home made chocolate chip cookies.” Iris responded.  
Kai laughed as she went looking for actual food that they could have.  
They were having such a fun time that they both missed Clint, Steve, and Bruce walking into the kitchen. Bruce cleared his throat causing the girls to jump.  
“What the hell is wrong with you? You do not sneak up on people in the kitchen. I almost harmed myself.” Iris spoke holding a knife.  
“Sorry.” Bruce answered.  
“There’s a lot wrong with him.” Kai joked.  
“That’s not really for you to decide.” Clint responded.  
Kai glared at him, then looked at Iris. She wanted them to leave.  
“So what you guys doing here?” Iris asked, knowing that Kai wanted them gone.  
“We found Loki, and we need your help. Both of your guys help.” Steve answered, as Kai ate another cookie.  
“You don’t need our help. We were asked to hep find Loki, nothing else. Now please leave.” Kai replied back firmly.  
“No.” Clint firmly responded.  
“Excuse me?” Kai asked, knowing fully well that they knew exactly what she could do.  
“You heard me. We need your help, and we aren’t leaving until you agree to help us.” Clint answered, standing his ground.  
Kai was shocked and a bit attracted to Clint. She looked at Iris, and shrugged. Iris knew the look Kai was giving her.  
“We can’t. We did what we could to help find Loki.” Iris agreed with Kai.  
They did what was asked of them. Clint looked at Steve and Bruce for help. Bruce put his hands up; he knew that he couldn’t convince his sister to do this because he had already used up his favor. Bruce didn’t know if Steve could or not. He was still trying to figure out why Steve was here anyways. Steve walked over to Iris, taking the knife from her, and setting it down on the counter. Iris stared at him, wondering what he was doing.  
“Help us.” Steve spoke looking directly into her eyes, pleadingly.  
Iris looked back. She didn’t know what to do. She had avoided relationships for a reason, and if she needed any sexual contact, she knew that Tony would gladly do it. She stared back knowing that Kai was going to be upset with her.  
“Okay.” Iris breathed, backing into the counter.  
“Wow, I never thought you’d allow a guy to rule you.” Kai remarked.  
Iris knew that was coming. “You and I both know that we could help with the captor of Loki with little damage done. Plus this gives you a chance to meet him.”  
“I don’t care. I’m not going.” Kai replied firmly.  
“That’s it.” Clint responded.  
He was tired of Kai being a pussy, and he was going to force her into this. He walked over to her as she backed up towards the sliding glass door. Kai had ever intention to run with or without Iris. Clint grabbed and pinned her to the door before she could get it open.  
“Let go or I’ll-” Kai began, but was cut off.  
“You’ll do nothing. You’re going to help or you’ll be thrown into a cage and experimented on.” Clint interrupted.  
“You don’t have the balls to nor do you have the authority.” Kai snapped back.  
“Go ahead. Try me.” Clint challenged.  
Kai glared at him. Clint glared back. They were at a stand still. Iris grabbed Steve and lead to Bruce, motioning them to stand there before she join Clint and Kai.  
“Kai, think about this.” Iris began.  
Kai cut her off, not making eye contact with her. “No, I’d rather making it so he couldn’t do his precious job anymore.”  
“Shut up and listen.” Iris retorted. “Trade your help for something that you want. Make a deal.”  
Kai nodded, understanding now. “I’ll help on one condition.”  
“I’m listening.” Clint told her, loosing his grip on her.  
That was what Kai wanted. She smiled then kneed him in the balls. “You ever threaten me again, you better be able to back it up. Oh, and my condition is that you and S.H.I.E.L.D. stay the fuck away from me. You never come near me again.”  
With that Kai moved away from them to grab her stuff. Clint breathed as Iris helped him sit down in a chair at the dinning room table. She then went to grab her stuff, while Bruce and Steve helped Clint with his problem.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 14**

“Have they shown up yet?” Tony asked Natasha as he and Thor battled it out with Loki.  
“Not yet. That’s if they come at all.” Natasha answered.  
“They’ll come. I know Iris.” Tony responded just as he took a hit.  
Loki was having fun taking on his brother and Ironman, though just two Avengers was a bit insulting. That’s when he saw the shuttle and aimed for it. What he missed was the rest of Avengers plus Iris and Kai showing up. The Hulk ran into him causing him to miss the shuttle.  
“They need our help. Really?” Kai asked, pointing at what just happened.  
“Yes, take three to five steps back.” Iris answered, moving back.  
Kai did as she was asked, confused. Then the Hulk threw past them, and Loki was pissed. Kai looked at Iris and swallowed. Iris nodded then continued to move back. Kai got the sense that she was going to bolt.  
“Don’t you dare.” Kai threatened.  
Iris gave her apologetic look. “You know me.”  
“You can’t just leave me here.” Kai responded.  
“Sorry. Say hi to Loki for me.” Iris replied.  
“Iris, behind you!” Steve called.  
Iris turned and saw Loki standing behind her.  
“Guess you can tell him yourself.” Kai laughed.  
The Avengers started to surround Loki.  
“Not funny Kai.” Iris responded. “Hi Loki.”  
Loki smiled. “Hello again.”  
Iris moved back. “May I help you with something?”  
“Actually you can.” Loki smirked.  
“Okay. Well, thought you should know that you’re about to get hit.” Iris nodded. “So, I’m just going to stand over there.”  
Loki grabbed her arm. “Then you’re getting hurt, painfully.”  
“Shit.” Iris replied as the Hulk run into Loki and her.  
Loki had a tight grip, which annoyed her to no end. The Hulk had a hold of Loki, who had a hold on Iris. The Hulk threw Loki and Iris. Iris used Loki as a landing mat, when they hit the ground. Kai hurried over to them, with Tony and Thor right behind her. Natasha landed the craft next to them.  
“Go ahead. Make my day, Loki.” Tony mocked, as Thor and Kai got there.  
Kai helped Iris off of Loki while Thor grabbed his brother.  
“Iris!” Steve called, as he got to her with Clint and the Hulk.  
Iris leaned against Kai. Kai knew something was wrong, but didn’t know what happened other than her getting hurt.  
“She’s fine.” Kai informed them, knowing she was lying but able to convince them thanks to Natasha’s skills.  
They nodded, except Steve thought something was up. Natasha helped Thor with Loki. Everyone was heading onto the aircraft, except Iris caused Kai to stop.  
“You want to take the other one?” Kai asked, sensing Iris’ hesitation.  
Iris nodded. Kai didn’t exactly know how to fly the other one, where Iris did. Kai figured Iris wasn’t up for that.  
“Hawkeye!” Kai called, since everyone was aboard.  
Clint walked back to the aircraft door. “What?”  
“I need you.” Kai answered, holding Iris.  
Clint looked at her then noticed Iris didn’t look so good. He nodded, and went to fill Natasha in on what he was doing. Clint joined the girls and just as Natasha was closing the door, the Hulk got out.

xxx

Bruce changed back and into clothes, while Clint piloted, and Kai held Iris. Bruce came over to the girls, careful took Iris from Kai, and pointed to the co-pilot seat. Kai glared at Bruce and Bruce kept pointing to the seat. It was bad enough that Kai had to ask his help, she didn’t want to talk or sit next to him. Kai was in a losing battle and she knew it. Bruce pushed her towards the seat. Kai did it knowing Iris and Bruce’s relationship. Kai sat down in the co-pilot seat.  
“Is she okay?” Clint asked, not knowing if he’d be lied to.  
“No.” Kai answered. “And I have no idea how to help her. I’ve only see her like this once.”  
“What happened?” Clint asked.  
“She disappeared.” Kai answered, concerned.  
“For how long?” Clint asked, trying to figure out how he could help them.  
“Gone for a year. I couldn’t locate her.” Kai answered.  
“If you couldn’t finder, then no one will. That’s if she disappears again.” Clint responded.  
They fell silent. Iris had buried herself into Bruce, her brother. Bruce held her, rubbing her back. He was doing his best to comfort her. He had never seen her like this, and had no idea as to what to do.  
“Everything is going to be all right.” Bruce told them, mostly himself.  
They went silent again. Clint cleared them for landing on the airship.  
“Clint?” Kai asked, watching him prep for landing.  
“You called me by my name.” Clint replied knowing something was up.  
“That means nothing lapdog.” Kai responded.  
“And back to that again.” Clint sighed.  
“Shut up.” Kai hit his shoulder. “And thank you for the help.”  
Clint nodded. “You’re welcome.”  
“I know you did it for those two. So let’s not pretend that anything is different.” Kai pointed out.  
Clint didn’t say anything, but simply landed the aircraft. He opened the door allowing Bruce and Iris to go first. As Kai got up to leave, Clint grabbed her hand. She looked back at him.  
“I did it for you, no one else.” Clint firmly told her, then let go of her hand.  
Kai stared at him then left. As she got out, she remembered that she didn’t know where they would’ve taken Iris.  
“Aren’t you coming, lapdog?” Kai called, smiling a little.  
Clint got up and headed out.

xxx

Iris was taken to the medical wing. Bruce refused to leave her alone. Doctors did what they could, but Iris wasn’t talking. Director Fury and the team with Kai showed up.  
“Iris?” Kai tried, taking the other side of her since Bruce was next to her too.  
Iris didn’t react. She just stared straight head.  
“What did Loki do to her?” Director Fury asked.  
“That’s the thing.” Natasha answered. “All Loki did was grab her arm and held on while the Hulk toss.”  
“Bruce, anything you can do?” Director Fury asked.  
Bruce shook his head. “I have no idea what to do.”  
“Kai?” Director Fury asked, needing answers.  
“I can’t help.” Kai answered, sadly.  
Thor moved towards Iris coming in front of her. Iris jerked her head side to side, then blinked a few times. Thor stopped in front of her and took her hands. Iris’ hands were shaking. Iris had decided that having her eyes closed was best.  
“What happened? And where the hell am I?” Iris asked, slowly opening her eyes and breathing.  
Kai grabbed Iris’ chin, turning her to look at her. “What do you remember?”  
Iris brow closed together. She tried to think, but couldn’t. It was all fussy.  
“Iris?” Kai asked, softly. “You don’t remember.”  
Iris looked at her. “Why can’t I? I feel _really_ sick by the way.”  
“I don’t know.” Kai answered, putting her hand on Iris’ forehead. “You’re warm. Really warm.”  
Iris started leaning forward towards Thor, who caught her. Kai got off the bed, while Bruce helped Thor lay her down.  
“Will someone please tell me what happened and where I am?” Iris pleaded.  
Steve step forward, while everyone looked at each other. “You’re at S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
Iris nodded, trying to remember. Tony placed his hand on Steve’s left shoulder. Steve looked at him.  
“What do you remember?” Tony asked.  
Iris breathed. “Kai kneeing Clint, the Hulk taking Loki out. Did I try to run at some point or get hit?”  
“Both happened. Loki grabbed your arm just before the Hulk hit into him and threw both of you.” Clint answered.  
Director Fury was now briefed on what happened. Loki had done something to her, somehow.  
“That explains getting here.” Iris replied. “I don’t feel good.”  
“Breath and stay awake.” Bruce told her.  
“Mmm... sleep. Sounds good.” Iris told him back.  
“Don’t go to sleep.” Bruce ordered.  
“Can’t sleep. Even if I wanted to.” Iris informed them. “Wait, Loki grabbed my arm?”  
“Yes.” Natasha answered.  
Iris groaned, knowing that she had to go to Asgard. She didn’t want to talk to Odin again. Thor thought for a minute, while Bruce took care of his sister.  
“Iris is coming with Loki and I. My father, Odin, would need to talk to her.” Thor spoke.  
Director Fury simply nodded. He wasn’t going to argue with him. However, Bruce might and that could cause serious trouble.  
“No.” Bruce responded, firmly.  
“Bruce, don’t argue with the Demi-god.” Tony warned.  
“He’s not talking her.” Bruce replied back.  
Iris took his hand and pulled it up to her face. Bruce looked down at her, knowing she knew he needed to remain clam.  
“No.” He ordered her.  
“I don’t need your permission, and I haven’t said that I’m going. Neither Director Fury nor Thor can make me go.” Iris softly replied. “So calm down. Breathe.”  
Bruce nodded. He didn’t want to lose the only family he had left. Especially, to have her taken to Asgard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 15**

Iris showed up in Asgard with Thor and Loki. Iris stay as far away from Loki as she could. This is her second time meeting with Odin, and it wasn’t going to be good.  
“Do I have to meet with your dad right away or could you possibly show me around?” Iris asked, knowing there was no chance of getting out of her chat with Odin. “Good to see you again, Heimdall.”  
“You as well, Lady Iris.” Heimdall responded.  
Thor and Loki looked at Iris then at Heimdall. Loki couldn’t asked how they knew each other thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“How do you know Heimdall?” Thor asked, curious.  
Iris looked at Heimdall. “I can’t tell you. Let’s just go talk to your dad.”  
“Okay.” Thor replied, not sure why she couldn’t tell them.  
Thor lead the way with Loki, while Iris followed and continued to stay away Loki. They walked into the grand hall, and were stopped by Thor’s friends. Loki moved towards Iris since Thor let go of him to greet his friends.  
“What’s going on?” Odin asked, walking over.  
Iris smiled and dropped to the ground, showing her respect. Everyone did the same, including Loki. Odin noticed Iris, and become serious.  
“Lady Iris?” Odin asked.  
Iris slowly got up. “Hi Odin. It’s your son’s fault for me being here. It’s good to see you again.”  
“It’s good to see you. Now explain.” Odin replied.  
Iris breathed and nodded. “Loki did something to me, like the time I showed up here. And with them realizing that I’m a power source, Thor ordered that I come and meet you. No one was going to fight him on it, except Bruce. Which you know all about. I tagged along in hopes you could undo whatever Loki did to me. That’s about it.”  
Iris was nervous, and frankly didn’t want Odin to kill her. Especially when she had worked hard to stay in control. Odin nodded and looked at his sons.  
“Lady Sif, take Lady Iris outside and show her around. I need to have a talk with my sons.” Odin ordered.  
Lady Sif stood, and took Iris out of the grand hall. Thor’s friends followed suit since they weren’t needed.

xxx

“Why did you let him take her?” Bruce demanded.  
“I’m not going to fight a Demi-god.” Director Fury answered.  
“That’s my sister!” Bruce yelled, trying his best to not lose control.  
“Iris is your sister?” Natasha asked. “You told me that you had no family.”  
“I lied. Iris had me promise not to tell.” Bruce answered, breathing. “I respect her, and she respects me, both of me. She’s the only family I have left. I’d fight Thor for her.”  
“Then why didn’t you?” Clint asked, as Steve listened.  
“Because Director Fury had them leave as soon as possible, and had me kept in the lab with Tony.” Bruce answered, getting more angrily.  
“Bruce?” Tony asked, calmly as he took a seat next to Steve.  
“What?” Bruce asked back.  
“When we had the meeting with everyone here before Kai showed up, you and Iris seemed to act like a couple. Was that just to have some fun with me?” Tony asked, curious.  
“Yes it was.” Bruce answered.  
“So does that mean I can date your sister?” Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Bruce laughed. “No.”  
“Come on. I’d be nice, and keep my hands to myself.” Tony responded, smiling.  
“Tony, when I’m dead, you can date my sister.” Bruce informed him.  
“Okay. So never. Got it.” Tony replied, glad to have lightened the mood a little bit.  
Kai had walked in, and caught the end of the conversation. “Bruce, out of curiosity, does you being dead to date your sister for everyone or just Tony?”  
“Tony.” Bruce answered.  
“Hey.” Tony complained. “Why just me?”  
“Steve’s a gentleman, Thor has a girlfriend, Natasha doesn’t swing that, and Clint knows better. I don’t know about the Director.” Kai answered.  
They all stared at her. Kai just shrugged because she knew that she was right.  
“She’s got appointment.” Bruce agreed.  
“What do you mean ‘I know better’?” Clint asked, curious.  
Kai looked at him like he was being stupid. “Would date Iris knowing that if you harm her in any way that you’d have to deal with Bruce and the Hulk?”  
“Yeah, I know better.” Clint nodded, realizing that she thought he was being stupid.  
“What can I do for you?” Director Fury asked, wanting to know what she wanted.  
“I just want off your airship, and for you to keep your word to Iris.” Kai answered, not exactly sure why she was still here.  
“All right. I’ll have Clint drop you off wherever you’d like when we’re done.” Director Fury responded.  
Kai nodded then went to the shooting ranger. Everyone else stayed and got debriefed, since they were also going to leave.

xxx

Iris was being showed around, and giving the history of everything by Thor’s friends. She was getting tired of only knowing Lady Sif’s name. “Could we like stop and actually introduce ourselves to each other? It would make me less confused.”  
Lady Sif nodded. “I’m Sif. This is Fendral, Hogun, and Volstagg.”  
“I’m Iris.” Iris replied. “So do you guys prefer Thor over Loki or do you guys not get involve when it comes to that?”  
“We all prefer Thor to be King over Loki. If that answers your question.” Fendral answered.  
“It sort of does. Who do you prefer better? Like when you guys want to hang out.” Iris asked.  
“What’s hang out?” Volstagg asked back, confused on the wording.  
“It’s like a small party with friends. You do fun stuff.” Iris explained.  
“We all normally hang out together. We don’t really pick one over the other.” Hogun informed her.  
“We all grew up together. We wouldn’t turn on each other.” Lady Sif told her, a bit curious as to why she was asking these kinds of questions.  
“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Iris replied. “So what were you all like as children?”  
“I don’t understand.” Volstagg answered. “You want us to tell you what we were like as children?”  
“Yes, I’m just curious. I enjoy learning stuff. Plus I’ve got a friend back home who would love to meet you guys. She’s actually really into all of this. Back on Earth, where I’m from, you guys are like Gods. My friend studies stuff like. She enjoys the rich old cultures. We have a few old cultures on Earth.” Iris answered, explain somethings.  
“So you’re asking us questions for your friend who can’t be here?” Fendral asked, clarifying.  
“Yes, and I want know too.” Iris answered, smiling that at least they’re trying to understand.

xxx

Steve had gone to find Kai. He had some questions that needed answers. He found her at the shooting ranger. He cautiously made his way over to her. Kai was busy shooting at a target, and didn’t notice that Steve had walked over until she was done.  
“Hello Steve.” Kai spoke, setting the gun on the table.  
“Hello Kai.” Steve responded, leaning on the wall.  
“What’s up?” Kai asked, as she begun disarming the gun.  
Steve watched her. “You weren’t surprised to know that Bruce and Iris were family.”  
“That would be because I already knew.” She answered, beginning to clean the gun.  
“You know there’s people hired to do that right?” He asked.  
“Yes, but I take care of the things I use.”  
“Okay.”  
“What else would you like to know?”  
“Why did you help Director Fury get Iris out of here with Thor?”  
“I was asked to.”  
“By who?”  
“Iris.”  
“Did she tell you why?”  
“Steve, stop. She went because she’s protective of her brother. I simple did what I was asked.”  
He nodded, wanting to understand more.  
“Anything else?” She asked.  
He made eye contact. “Iris didn’t look well. Has something like this happened before?”  
She went back to cleaning the gun. He waited, not knowing if he was getting answer.  
“Kai?” He asked, after a few minutes.  
She sighed. “Yes, something like this has happened before.”  
“How bad was it?” He asked.  
“I don’t know.” She shrugged.  
“How do you not know?” He asked, concerned.  
“Because I saw her for a day then she was gone.” She answered, as she stopped cleaning the gun.  
“Gone?” He asked, confused.  
“Yes, she disappeared.” She answered, irritated. “For a year. I don’t know where she was. I couldn’t find her.”  
He figured that he got to her. “I’m sorry. Trying to understand.”  
“Don’t apologize.” She replied. “Not your fault.”  
“Okay.” He nodded. “May ask one more?”  
“Sure.” She answered, finish cleaning the gun.  
“Is she going to be gone for a year?”  
“I don’t know. I didn’t ask.”  
“Okay.”  
“Why do you want to understand?”  
“I want to help, in any way that I can. Understanding better helps find a better way to help.”  
“Not all the time. This is one of those times. There’s nothing we can do to help her.”  
“Not right now, but we can help when she gets home.”  
“No, we can’t. She’s going to be upset. Bruce may die. She’ll be different. That’s if she comes back.”  
“You are thinking she won’t come back?”  
“Do you think Odin will let her come back?”  
“I get your point.”  
They were silent. Kai put the gun back together.  
“I hope she comes back.” Kai spoke, softly.  
“Me too.” Steve added.

xxx

Bruce followed Natasha, trying to talk to her. Natasha wouldn’t have it, but Bruce kept following her.  
“Bruce!” Natasha yelled, turning to face him and knowing that probably wasn’t the wisest choice.  
He stopped, and looked at her. She looked calmed, but he didn’t know if that was real or not. He figured that it was an act, since they were trying to get to know each other.  
“Bruce go away.” She stated.  
“I’m sorry I lied.” He spoke.  
She glared at him. “Do whatever you want. I’ve got stuff I need to do before I go with Clint to drop you and everyone else off this ship.”  
He nodded, knowing something was up. She then went to do what she needed to get done. He stood there for a moment, watching her walk away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 16**

Iris was just trying to do what she was told. She needed to do what she had learned last time that took her a year to do. It was hard since Thor and his friends kept bothering her every chance they saw her. So to avoid them, she kept to her room that Odin permitted for her to use. She’d have to really apologize to Kai when she got back.  
“This is boring.” She spoke aloud.  
She was sitting on the floor. Loki had made it so that she had to start over on her control, and pretty much get rid of all the power she has built up. She really wanted to kill Loki. She had done everything in her power to not only get back home, but to stay there. She didn’t want to be here for another year, even with her freedom to go where she liked. That was different from last time. She pretty much stayed in a locked room last time. Good not to have that now, but she was going crazy from boredom. She had made a few portals in the last three hours to get some energy out. It wasn’t enough. Thanks to her ability to collect energy from Loki and Thor, she had built up a lot to the point that her body was sick; which she found very hard to believe. She hit her head on the floor.  
“I see that you’re having a hard time.” Odin stated, standing in the doorway.  
Iris moved to her back. “Something like that.”  
“Last time that this happen, it had been six months.” Odin replied.  
“Well during that first six months, I had to learn how to expel my energy and control.” Iris responded, annoyed.  
“Don’t make me hurt you.” Odin stated, in his father tone.  
“Sorry. I just can’t figure out what Loki did to me.” Iris apologized.  
“All he did was give you more energy.” Odin informed her.  
Iris looked at him. He looked upside down to her. “Then why do I get the feeling that I’m going to be here for another year?”  
“Because you believe that you have to be here for that long.” He answered.  
“Great.” She replied back. “May you tell me the secret to killing Loki? At least I’ll be entertained for a moment or two.”  
“No.” He answered firmly.  
She sighed. Fear had gotten to her, with a good deal of boredom.  
“I’ll leave you alone.” He stated.  
“Am I going to be here for a year?” She asked, not moving from the floor.  
“That’s entirely up to you.” He answered, then left.  
She groaned. She didn’t want to be here for an entire year.

xxx

“Um.. Boss?” The co-worker asked.  
“Yes?” Kai asked back, as she stopped brushing the dirt off a bone.  
“Who’s the guy standing at the top of the hill?” The co-worker asked, pointing.  
Kai looked up to see who her co-work was talking about. She then frown. Clint was at the top of the hill. “That would be my stalker.”  
“Would you like me to have security throw him out?” The co-worker asked.  
“No.” Kai sighed. “I’ll go take care of it. Make sure everyone remembers to cover up the bones or we’ll have to re-find them. And put security on stand by.”  
“You got it.” The co-worker nodded.  
Kai then headed up the hill. She was getting annoyed with this randomly showing up crap. S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn’t been keeping their promise as far as she was concerned. She was going to give Director Fury an earful if this was another offer to come and work for them. She made it to Clint. Clint looked at her, figuring she was annoyed with him.  
“Why are you here?” Kai asked, standing in front of him.  
“I wanted to see you.” Clint answered.  
“Cut the crap. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want from me?” Kai asked, folding her arms.  
“I’m not here for S.H.I.E.L.D.” Clint answered. “Can we talk in private?”  
“Bullshit. I don’t know if you can. Can you?” Kai asked back, not believing him.  
Clint breathed. “May we talk in private?”  
“Why?” Kai asked, wanting him to just leave.  
“Because I need to talk to in private.” Clint answered.  
Kai sighed. “Fine. Follow me.”  
Clint nodded. Kai lead him to her tent, where she turned to face him. He stopped and stayed by the door incase he needed to run.  
“What do you want?” She asked, allowing her annoyance to show.  
“I need your help.” He answered.  
She laughed. “Yeah, right. Stop bullshitting. So I ask again: what do you want?”  
“You make it hard for someone to get to know you.” He answered, taking a look around her tent.  
“Get to know me? I don’t want people to get to know me. Lapdog, is this your attempt to ask me out on a date?” She asked, frustrated.  
“Maybe. And I thought I asked you to stop calling me that?” He asked back.  
“Well, if S.H.I.E.L.D. would leave me the hell alone, I would.”  
“I’m not here because of S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m here because I want to talk to you and get your help.”  
“Okay. For the next few minutes, I’ll pretend to be believe you. What do you need my help for?”  
“I need to locate Bruce, and I haven’t been able to.”  
“Okay. My answer to that is no. So that leaves you wanting to talk to me. Go ahead.”  
“Wait, why won’t you help me locate Bruce?”  
“Because you’re not Iris and S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to know where he is. Next topic.”  
“Just because S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to know where he is, doesn’t mean that S.H.I.E.L.D. is asking for your help. I’m asking.”  
“Why were you give the task?”  
“Because Bruce and Natasha aren’t talking.”  
“Sucks to be you then. Tell me whatever it is that you want to talk about before I have security throw you out.”  
“I want to take you out to dinner after I find Bruce.”  
She stared at him. Not sure if he was lying or not. “Why?”  
“Because I want to get to know.”  
“Why?”  
“I want to be your friend.”  
“Do you mean _friend_ like how I’m friends with Iris or do you mean boyfriend?”  
“Friend can turn into boyfriend. But I want to be your friend.”  
“Get out.” She firmly stated.  
He looked at her. She couldn’t be serious, he thought. She folded her arms again, and glared at him. He knew now that she was serious.  
“No.” He replied.  
“Get out before I yell for security.” She threatened.  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Get out.”  
“Agree to have dinner with me, and I’ll leave.”  
“Hell no. I’m calling for security.”  
She began to walk to the tent door, just as she passed him, he grabbed her. She turned to yell at him, but his face was inches from her. She closed her mouth and stared at him. She was completely uncomfortable.  
“Don’t even thin-” She began.  
He kissed her, pulling her close. She didn’t know how to feel about this, but was close to breaking the kiss and punching him in the face.  
He broke the kiss. “Dinner. We’ll talk when I get back.”  
She just nodded, then he left. She needed to finish the dig, then go into hiding as fast as she could until Iris came back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 17**

Four months later..

Iris was on the rainbow bridge. She was waiting on Odin.  
“Glad to be going home?” Heimdall asked.  
“Yes, and no. I’m just glad that i’m not here for another year.” She answered, smiling.  
They stood there in silence.  
“Thank you.” She spoke after a moment.  
Heimdall nodded as a group of people came into view.  
“Please tell me that isn’t who I think it is.” She asked, knowing it probably is.  
“I’m not a mind reader.” Heimdall answered.  
Thor and his friends came closer. Iris didn’t want to talk to them. She just wanted to go home and see her brother. Plus she missed Kai and surprisingly Steve. She plans that she wanted to put into action. The group stopped in front of them.  
“Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?” Sif asked.  
“I tried, but you caught me.” Iris joked.  
Thor walked over to her and hugged her. This was out of his normal.  
“Okay.” Iris responded. “I need to breathe.”  
Thor let go. “Sorry. Thought that was the normal custom.”  
“It is. Just not so tight.” Iris replied.  
Thor nodded. His friends smiled as Odin showed up.  
“Hey you.” Iris smiled.  
Odin nodded. “You ready?”  
“Better now never.” Iris answered.  
“You’re more than welcome to stay.” Odin offered.  
Iris smiled. “Maybe next time. I would to go home and see my brother.”  
Odin nodded, and Iris did her awesome trick in front of everyone.

xxx

Iris waved to Clint outside of Kai’s home, as she walked to the front door. She had been back for 36 hours, without sleep. She knocked and waited a minute or two before using her key to walk right in.  
“Kai!” Iris called, walking towards the bedrooms.  
Kai opened her bedroom door and looked out to see if it really was Iris. Iris smiled at her. Kai came out and hugged her.  
“I’ve missed you.” Kai told her.  
“I’ve missed you too.” Iris replied.  
Iris pulled away, and they looked at each other. They were trying to see if anything was different.  
Iris smiled. “Could you explain to me why Clint is camping out in the front yard?”  
Kai groaned. “He won’t leave me alone. Any chance you could get him to leave?”  
“I’ll try. How long has he been here?” Iris asked, getting the feeling that she’s been hiding out here.  
“Six weeks and five days.” Kai answered. “Please make him go away.”  
“All right. Let me talk to him.” Iris nodded.  
Iris headed outside, while Kai went to the kitchen to make food. Clint stood up as Iris walked over to him.  
“Welcome back.” Clint spoke.  
“Thanks.” Iris replied. “Explain why you’re stalking my friend.”  
Clint smiled. “I’m not stalking her. I’m trying to get her to have dinner with me.”  
Iris laughed, shaking her head. “You like her. Wow. I thought you and Natasha were together.”  
“Natasha and I are just friends.” Clint replied.  
“So you want to date my friend. Well, you’re going about it all wrong. Camping out here and bothering her isn’t how you get a date.” Iris informed him.  
“Okay. Are you going to give me some help?” Clint asked.  
“Will you leave if I do help you?” Iris asked back.  
Clint thought about that for a moment then nodded.  
“Okay. So go in there and apologize. Then tell her you would like to make it up to her, but on her terms.” Iris informed him. “I know. It’s sounds wrong, but it’ll work. Also tell her that you’re leaving. Write your number on the notepad in the kitchen and let her know to call you when she has her terms.”  
“Sounds really crazy.” Clint replied. “But okay.”  
“Do it now.” Iris ordered.  
Clint nodded and head into the house. Iris started packing up his stuff, to help him leave. He was back out there, helping her take his tent down. He nodded towards the house. She nodded back and went back inside.  
“So how was your guys chat?” Iris asked, taking a seat at the table.  
“Interesting.” Kai answered, walking over with two glasses of cold lemonade.  
“How so?” Iris asked, taking a glass and taking a slip.  
“He apologized, and gave me his number.” Kai answered.  
Iris looked at her as she joined her at the table. “That’s it?”  
“Yup.” Kai answered, taking a drink.  
“Wow.” Iris replied taking another drink.  
“Besides coming and seeing me, why you here?” Kai asked, figuring there had to be a reason.  
Iris smiled. “You know me all too well. I need you tell me where Bruce is.”  
“Let me guess: you want me to find your brother without getting caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. Correct?” Kai asked, eyeing her.  
“Yes.” Iris nodded.  
Kai set her glass on the table. “Then you should know something.”  
Iris looked at her confused. She was curious as to what had happened with everyone since she’s been gone. “Okay. What’s going on?”  
“Bruce told everyone that he’s your brother. And I told Steve about your first disappearance. Just that you disappeared, nothing else.” Kai answered, hoping she wouldn’t be too upset.  
Iris starred at her. She couldn’t believe this. “Why?”  
“Steve asked. He and I were concerned about you. I’m really sorry. I don’t know about Bruce. I know that he was arguing with Director Fury when he said it.” Kai answered, feeling bad.  
“Tell me where he is.” Iris responded.  
“I don’t know. Clint does.” Kai replied, pointing out the door.  
Iris got up and hurried out, but she was too late. Clint had started to drive away. Kai had followed her, and saw what had happened. Iris turned and looked at her.  
“I’ve got to go on a date with him, don’t I?” Kai asked, knowing the answer.  
Iris shook her head. “No. If you find anything out, you know how to get a hold of me. I’m off to find my brother.”  
“All right. I’ll get start.” Kai replied.  
Iris nodded, then headed back the way she came. She was mad as all hell, and now was on a hunt for Bruce.

xxx

“All right. Clint just welcomed Iris home.” Director Fury spoke. “Natasha, get Steve and find her. Also warn her brother about her being back.”  
“Yes sir.” Natasha replied.  
“Make sure, Bruce knows that we have no idea where she is or how she is feeling. She may come after him.” Director Fury made clear.  
“Yes sir.” Natasha replied again.  
“Natasha?” Director Fury called, as she was at the door.  
“Yes sir?” Natasha asked, turning to face him.  
Director Fury looked at her, seriously. “Be careful. We don’t know the situation. Handle with kids’ gloves. We can’t have Bruce disappear on us too.”  
“Understood, sir.” Natasha nodded, then left.  
Director Fury hoped that they could find Iris before she found her brother and that her brother wouldn’t disappear again.

xxx

“Hey Steve. It’s Clint.” Clint spoke into the phone, as he put gas in his car.  
“Hi. What do you need?” Steve asked, curious why Clint was calling.  
“Iris is back. I’m giving you a heads up. You might get a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. to help find her.”  
“I’ve already gotten that call. Except it was to help talk to Bruce.”  
“I’m guessing Natasha got assigned to the job. Be careful. Natasha and Bruce haven’t really been speaking.”  
“Okay. Thanks for the heads up. I’ll be careful.”  
“Good.”  
“So how was she?”  
“She looked good. Prettier than when we saw her last.”  
“That’s good. How was Kai?”  
“She was all right. I think she found me annoying.”  
“Well, did Iris give you any advice?”  
“Yes, so I hope it works.”  
“It probably will. I’ve got to do.”  
“All right. Be careful.”  
“I will. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Clint finished up getting gas, while Steve headed out with Natasha to chat with Bruce and hunt for Iris.

xxx

Bruce had just finished helping some of the locals, when he saw Natasha standing across the way. He knew that something was up, so he headed over to her. “What’s wrong?”  
“We should talk privately.” Natasha answered.  
Bruce nodded, and followed her to an abandon house. Steve was waiting for them.  
“What happened?” Bruce asked, feeling something happened to his sister.  
“Iris is back.” Steve answered. “I’ll let you two talk, since Natasha knows more than I do.” He then went outside. He figured giving them some space would help. He just hoped that he didn’t make the wrong choice.  
“So what else do you know?” Bruce asked, relieved that everything was okay.  
Natasha didn’t want to have a discussion with him, but had to. “Last we heard Iris was with Kai. We don’t know where Kai is, so we’ve got to track Iris down. Director Fury wants to speak to her. Steve and I have been asked to track her down. You now have a heads up that she may come after you. We don’t know what her mood is or what she’s up to.”  
“All right. Thank you.” Bruce nodded before heading for the door.  
Natasha watched him leave, then chose to follow him out since she needed to get started with track Iris down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 18**

A month later...

Iris found her brother. She was watching him from a far, waiting for him to go back to his place. She was still completely mad at him. She followed him all the way back to his place, which took a few hours. She waited, to make sure that this was his place, not another stop. It was his place for sure, but she was on a ticking clock. S.H.I.E.L.D. was on her trail, and would soon be there. It was no secret that she would be going to see her brother. She careful scouted out the area then walked to his front door and knocked.  
Bruce came to the door and opened it. “I was wondering when you would appear.”  
“To think I could’ve killed at any time.” Iris replied, as he let her in.  
“I understand that you’re mad. I’m sure Kai filled in you on what happened.” Bruce replied back, closing the door and watching her eye the room.  
She glared at him. “Why in seven hells would you do something like that!?”  
“I was mad at Director Fury for letting Thor just take you. He locked me in the lab with Tony.” Bruce responded, calmly.  
“That’s because I asked him too. I wasn’t stable. I chose to go with Thor and Loki to Asgard.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Odin helped me the last time I was like that. I disappeared for a year the last time I was unstable and ended up on Asgard. It only took four months this time. Which is better, than waiting for a year. I got bored there pretty fast the first time.”  
“Why couldn’t you simply tell me that instead of having them lock me up with Tony?”  
“I wasn’t allowed to tell you. Odin had me promise.”  
“Last I check, when you found out that I was the Hulk you had me promise no more secrets. So why are you keeping secrets from me?”  
“Why are you dating Natasha and hiding it from everyone?”  
They glared at each other as S.H.I.E.L.D. gathered outside the apartment, pointing guns at both of them.  
“It was the only way I could turn home, which is what I wanted. It’s clear that I made a mistake this time.” Iris spoke as both Natasha and Steve walked in.  
“Iris, you’re coming with us.” Natasha ordered.  
Iris turned her glare to Natasha. “The only way you’re getting me to go with you, is in a body bag. You worthless agent, who can’t follow orders.”  
Natasha stared at her. She didn’t understand and frankly she was pissed. She wanted to kill her now. Steve stepped in between them, and walked over to Iris. Iris was now glaring at him, and was willing to fight his ass if he tried to get her to go.  
“Iris, please.” Steve pleaded, softly looking into her eyes.  
Iris signed and clenched her teeth. “Fine.” She then looked at her brother, angry with him, then walked out of the build.  
“I’m sorry for interfering.” Steve spoke. “I tried to get her not to interfere but she didn’t want you two fighting it out.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m doing my job. Nothing more, nothing less. Though I might kill her.”  
“You touch her, and I’ll make it so no one will be able to find your body.” Steve replied. “Excuse me.” He then headed out to check on Iris.  
Bruce was surprised then looked at Natasha. “Let me guess, Steve wants to date my sister.”  
“Seems that way.” Natasha nodded. “I’ve got to go. Try not to hurt anyone.”  
“I’ve been doing that for a while.” Bruce replied.  
Natasha headed out with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. They needed to get Iris back to Director Fury.

xxx

Iris didn’t speak to anyone until they brought her to Director Fury. She glared at him. She wanted to have it out with her brother before coming to her jailer and prison. She didn’t even wait for him to speak before taking a seat and ignoring everyone. Steve and Natasha reported to him.  
“Iris!” Director Fury yelled.  
“Yes?” Iris asked, not looking at him.  
“Is what they said true?” Director Fury asked back.  
Iris shrugged. She wasn’t paying attention nor caring since she was to be locked up. Steve and Natasha stared at her. Steve wanted to know that was going on with her. This wasn’t the Iris he had met. He figured that something had happened. Natasha was just annoyed with her.  
“May I be dismissed?” Natasha asked.  
Director Fury nodded, and looked at Steve. Steve shook his head, and moved to the back of the room. He wanted to know what was going on.  
“Iris?” Director Fury asked.  
“Just show me my hell hole. There’s really no point in talk to you.” Iris answered, glaring at him.  
Director Fury looked unhappy. “You’re going to tell me what happen the last four months.”  
“I’d rather die.” Iris replied, debating if it would be wise to just disappear or not.  
“I don’t want to lock you up without knowing what happened to you.” Director Fury responded. “Now tell.”  
Iris got up and glared at him. “If I’m such a threat, then kill me. Stop being a god damn coward. Just do it already.”  
“Take her to her cell.” Director Fury ordered.  
Iris slapped the hand away from her and followed the agents out. Steve looked at Director Fury, knowing that he needed to talk with him.

xxx

Iris was looked at her cage. It was reminding her too much like her first cage. Everything was white. She didn’t like it. Especially since no one would tell her if there were anything designed to hurt her in the room. She didn’t want to stay, and thankfully she didn’t have to. She knew how to get out. The practice she got with Odin was going to come in handy after all. But she was going to buy her time. Give them some goodwill before breaking out. They can’t track her, so it would be easy for her to hide.  
“Hope you don’t plan to keep me in here for long.” She spoke to the video camera.  
She grinned. Hoping they would realize that she was going to leave, and soon. She thought about trying out some of the furniture, but decided that the wall and floor would be safer. She took a seat on the floor, facing the door. She felt like she was an animal on display, and that didn’t suit her all too well. She wasn’t going to talk about what had happened with her on Asgard. She had made a promise to Odin and she didn’t want him to come all the way here to kill her. If that was even possible. She didn’t need to sleep, but she was getting hungry.  
“Hmm... I guess I could try rearranging the room. It’s not to my taste.”  
She got up and looked at each piece of furniture, then how big the room was. She started by moving the coffee table and the night stand around.  
“If I put everything in front of the door, would that piss them off?”  
She shrugged, and decided that she would try that in a few hours. She could only hope they were going to give her food. If they didn’t, she was breaking out a whole lot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 19**

Steve walked into the room that Iris was in. She was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. It looked like she was sleeping. He smiled a little.  
“If you’re going to undress me, it’ll work better with me standing.” She spoke not opening her eyes.  
“I’m not Tony.” He responded.  
She opened her eyes. “What do you want?”  
“Just want to talk.” He answered, taking a seat in one of the white chairs.  
She eyed him. She didn’t know what his game was. Every guy had one, except him. He was straight forward, a gentleman. She found this to be weird, then remembered that she had been around Tony too long. “Sorry. I’ve been around Tony too long.”  
“I think everyone has.” He answered, laughing a little.  
She was still eyeing him. “So you want to talk. What about?”  
He could tell that she wasn’t exactly happy. “Well, Director Fury wants me to get you to talk about what happened to you.” He was being honest with her. He couldn’t help but want to know her better. “I don’t want to talk about that. What happened between you and Odin isn’t anyone’s business. I do, however, want to talk about why you have a desire to hurt your brother.” He was guessing/hoping it was a safe subject to talk about.  
“He broke his promise to me.” She glared, no longer being calm. “Now if you don’t mind, leave.”  
“No.” He responded, staying seated.  
She looked at him, then sighed. She knew that he was going to stay rather she wanted him to or not. This annoyed her, and he knew it. She could only hope he wasn’t going to do this everyday. “Enjoy talking to yourself.” She really didn’t care. She was trying to relax and be calm. She needed that in order to actually break out without Director Fury knowing where she’s heading. She needed space. After all, she wanted to be left alone.

xxx

Kai had called Clint and sort of lied about going out to dinner with him. She meet up with him at a local bar. The local bar had great burgers and shakes. So it wasn’t a complete lie.  
“So how have you been?” Kai asked, as they waited for the waitress.  
“I’ve been good. Glad you called.” Clint answered, smiling.  
Kai nodded. “Great.” She was bad at this.  
“You?” He asked.  
“Not so good. My only family is in a jail cell.” Kai answered, honestly.  
He smiled. “So you’re using this dinner to get me to let you see Iris. I’m flattered.”  
“Am I that transparent?” She laughed.  
“Not normally.” He answered as the waitress came over.  
They ordered burgers and shakes. They chatted about S.H.E.I.L.D. and if it would be possible for him to get her into see Iris. She missed her sister, and frankly wanted to help her out.  
“I’ll be able to get you in.” He told after they had finished their meal together.  
She eyed him. “What’s the condition that you’re forgetting to say?”  
He smiled as she paid the bill.  
“Well?” She asked, getting annoyed.  
“No condition. I’ll sneak you in to see Iris. That’s the point of this dinner is it not? To get me to help you see Iris?” He asked.  
“Yes, but I also wanted to know if there was a way for me to help her out. She doesn’t do well being locked up.” She answered, knowing she was asking for a lot.  
He nodded, understanding. “I don’t know if you can. She has to talk to Fury and answer his questions. It’s all on her.”  
She signed, but hoped that she’d be able to discuss this with Iris. He got up and headed outside. She followed him out, lost in thought. He grabbed her and kissed her swiftly, then moved away from her.  
“Should get going if you want to see Iris.” He informed her.  
She nodded, trying to believe what happened. “Meet me back at my place? Gotta drop my car off.”

xxx

Two days later…

Iris was happy to be alone. It took what seemed like forever to get Steve to leave. Now, she could work on leaving and not coming back.  
“Iris, I’ve got a surprise for you.” Clint spoke as he walked in.  
She groaned. “If Steve is my surprise, I don’t want it.”  
“Why don’t you want Steve? I thought you liked him.” Kai asked, smiling.  
Iris ran of over to her and hugged her. “I’m so happy to see you.”  
“As am I you.” Kai laughed. “Now, tell me what happened with Steve. Did he try something?”  
Iris laughed, and shook her head no. “I just spent a lot of hours with him just staring at me. He said that he came to talk, which was all of five minutes, then sat there and stared at me.”  
“Were you refusing to talk back?” Kai asked, as they parted.  
Iris smiled. “Yes because he was sent to talk to me by Fury. It wasn’t his own accord.”  
“Ah.” Kai nodded.  
“I’ll leave you two alone.” Clint spoke up before heading out of the room.  
They waited for him to be gone, before they settled down on the floor. “It’s too white in here.” Kai spoke up.  
“I didn’t decorate the room. Nor do I plan to stay here.” Iris replied.  
“So what do I need to do to help?”  
“Is that place still unknown to S.H.E.I.L.D.?”  
“I believe it is.”  
“Does Clint know?”  
“No, and I don’t plan to tell him. Are you thinking of going there?”  
“Good. Yes, I am. If not, I’m stuck here.”  
“I wouldn’t want to be stuck here.”  
“Same, but I’m here. Not for long.”  
“I’ll make sure you have everything you need.”  
“Thanks. You do realize that this is all on tape, and that you’re going to be followed?”  
“I do, but they don’t know if we’re joking or not.”  
They laughed at each other. Clint came back in, and was wondering what they were laughing about.  
“Thanks for the surprise, Clint. I wish she could stay longer.” Iris spoke, noticing him.  
“Wish I could stay too.” Kai added, sadly.  
“Well, Fury is about to notice that Kai is here. I’d like to get her out of here without getting her into trouble.” Clint told them. “And you’re welcome.”  
Kai and Clint left, making Iris feel more lonely than she was. Iris really missed Kai. They had gotten use to being there for each other, and being able to get ahold of the other without fail.

xxx

“Did she tell you?” Director Fury asked Steve after he took a seat.  
“She won’t talk.” Steve answered, shaking his head no.  
“I thought she’d talk to you.” Director Fury replied frustrated.  
“Why don’t you try having her brother talk to her?”  
“Because she’d try to kill him.”  
“Well there’s nothing you can do unless you want her to kill off everyone.”  
“Actually, there is something I can do.”  
Steve waited for Director Fury to fill him in. He wanted to know what Director Fury had planned. “Are you going to tell me?” He asked after a few minutes.  
“You don’t need to know.” Director Fury answered.  
“I do need to know if you’re going to involve me.” Steve responded annoyed.  
“Then you will be informed when needed.” Director Fury replied.  
Steve just shook his head. He was learning to ‘bite his tongue’, as it were. Director Fury left, leaving Steve to think that this was going to get interesting.

xxx

Iris was waiting for Director Fury to show up. So she wasn’t surprised when he walked in. “I was beginning to think that you were going to see if Natasha could get the information you want out of me.” She spoke, laying on the floor.  
“I thought of that, but figured you would turn the tables on her.” He replied, taking a seat. “You do have nice furniture, so take a seat.”  
She laughed. “Just because I freely chose to be here, doesn’t mean I’m going to do what you say.”  
“Fair enough.” He responded. “I’m here to inform you that you are being released.”  
She popped up. “I am?” She eyed him. “What have you been smoking?”  
“I’m releasing you to Tony Stark.” He continued, ignoring her questions.  
“You do realize that you are releasing me to someone who’s just as stubborn as me, right?” She asked, believing he was high.  
“I know. But he could use _you_ to create pure energy while also giving us the power to protect ourselves.” He answered smiling.  
She was about to reply, but stopped. She knew that they couldn’t use her for either of those and this could be an easy way to disappear. “All right.”  
“Al right?” He asked, a bit shocked.  
“Yes, Tony and I are buddies. It doesn’t bother me.” She answered, smiling. “It has been awhile since I have spent time with him.”  
This annoyed him, but it was the only thing he could think of. He nodded then left. She was still smiling because she knew he didn’t know what she had planned. That made her happy and thinking she may have spent a little too much time with Loki.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 20**

Iris was released to Steve’s care, who was to take her to Tony. She wasn’t happy about that, but it wouldn’t be hard to get him to make a detour. At least she hoped.  
“Let’s go.” Steve told her, as he got on his bike.  
She stared. She was checking out his bike.  
“What?” He asked, catching her starring at him.  
“Didn’t realize you could ride.” She answered, smiling. “But I guess I should have assumed that you could since you were in the army at the time the army was using motorbikes.”  
“All right. Are you getting on?” He asked, holding out an extra hamlet.  
She nodded, taking the hamlet, and not voicing her thought. She put it on then climbed on behind him.  
“Ready?” He asked, being polite.  
“Yes.” She answered, wrapping her arms around him.  
They hit the road, heading towards New York. This was going to be interesting.

xxx

Kai was busy packing some boxes into a van. Clint watch as he finished checking in. He was given a new assignment. Director Fury was covering all his bases incase Iris decided to run. So Clint was stuck on assignment that involved keeping an eye on Iris, while also keeping an eye on Kai. He didn’t know how to tell her that. Kai knew she was being watched by him. She was trying to figure out how to lose him before getting to her destination. She promised Iris that they would be all set to go.  
“Hey.” He spoke, standing next to the van.  
“What was the call about?” She asked, instead of greeting him back.  
“I have a new assignment.” He answered, nervous.  
“All right. Go have some fun.” She replied. “I’ll probably be back at my dig site when you get done.”  
“Oh?” He asked, realizing he didn’t know much about her life.  
“I gotta pay the bills.” she answered, placing the last box into the van.  
“So where is your dig?” He asked, curious and kind of needing to know.  
“I’ll tell you that when you tell me what your assignment is.” She answered, trying to get information about Iris from him.  
“It’s a baby-sitting job.” He informed her.  
“It’s in Egypt, then Turkey. I’m just finishing up in Egypt before I head to my next dig site.” She responded, keeping her end of the deal.  
“All right then. I guess I’ll get going.” He responded back, knowing he would check on her digs.  
“Oh, okay. I was going to invite you in for some lunch, but I guess duty calls.” She replied sadly.  
“How about I take you out to dinner when I get off of this assignment?” He asked, a little happy to see her sad about him leaving.  
“You’ll have to find me first.” She answered, taunting him.  
“I’ll find you, and just take you out for dinner then you can go back to your job.” He replied.  
She laughed a little, smiling. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”  
He took that as a challenge and grabbed her hand.  
“What are you doing?” She asked, wondering what he was doing.  
Instead of giving a verbal answered, he pulled her close and kissed her. She was surprised then she started to kiss him. He pulled away. “I’ll see you soon.”  
“You better.” She responded, wanting to kiss him again.  
He winked then left her standing by the van.

xxx  
Bruce was walking through the train compartments to his. Right after he sat down, Natasha took a seat across from him.  
“What do you want?” He asked unhappy to see her.  
“Where you off to?” She asked back.  
“I’m not telling you.”  
“Why?”  
“You helped throw my sister into a prison and you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
“No, that was Steve’s job. I was there to take care of you if we got there too late.”  
“Like you’d be able to do that.”  
“I made sure we got there in time. Because we both know I would’ve found a way.”  
Bruce looked at her like she was crazy. “No way you could have taken me.”  
“We’ll never know.” Natasha responded.  
“Are you here to stop me?”  
“No.”  
“Are you here to keep me from my sister?”  
“No and yes.”  
“You’re here to protect me form my sister.”  
He did his best to keep from laughing. She knew that he found that funny, but it was the assignment given to her. They both were going to have to deal.

xxx

Tony was in his office at work when he was told that Iris was on her way to him. He requested Steve to accompany her. It had been awhile since they had seen each other. Plus, he wanted to see if there was something going on between those two. If nothing, this would give them the chance to do so.  
He had no idea as to what he was going to do with Iris. He would love her help with clean energy, because she was energy _and_ a weapon according to S.H.I.E.L.D.; which he didn't believe her to be a weapon. He understood how everyone else thought that. He agreed to this arrangement to help Iris. He knew, fully, that she would run if given the chance. He smiled to himself. He was going to give her the chance to run.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 21**

Iris and Steve were at a gas stop. Steve kept his eyes on her. He was informed that she would run.  
“Why are you starring?” She asked, a little uncomfortable. She was flattered, but it still made her uncomfortable.  
“Because you may run.” He honestly answered.  
“I’m not going to run in the way you think. Plus I want to see Tony before I do so. No need to worry.” She smiled.  
He nodded, not exactly believing her. She continued to smiled as he finished filling the tank. He got on, and she followed suit. They rode the last few hours of daylight before stopping again.  
“Would you like to switch places?” She asked, figuring he needed rest.  
“No need.” He answered, getting off.  
“You sure you don’t want to nor need the rest?” She asked, concerned.  
He looked at her. “I’m fine.”  
“You’re afraid that if we switch places, that I won’t take us to Tony.” She knew she was right. “The great Captain America is afraid of a girl.” She laughed softly. This situation was turning out to be funny.  
“I’m not afraid of you.” He responded.  
“Yes you are.” She argued.  
“No I’m not.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Yes, and I’m not going to do anything.”  
“No, and I’ll be taking us to Tony.”  
They had stopped so he could stretch his legs. Neither one of them had noticed them moving towards each other. They were arguing while standing really close. She was simply trying to help him, while he was attempting to do the task S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned him.  
“Even a super solider needs his rest.” She whispered.  
He caught how the light at the stop caught her worry for him along with her beauty. He felt himself giving in. “I understand your concerned, but try to understand my side.”  
“I do. I’m just a job to you. An objet that you’re simply delivering.” She was no longer worrying. She was mad at him for agreeing with Director Fury. “I was wrong about you. You can do whatever you want. Just leave me out of it.” She walked off, a few feet. She wasn’t ready to run yet. She knew that he would be taking her Tony, no matter what. She was completely hating this, and finding who, at the moment, was being a stupid no brain solider. She breathed before walking back to wait for him. He had been watching her while he tried to figure out what he did to cause her to say what she said.  
“Are you done?” She asked rubbing her arms.  
It was getting cold and they were a good ways away. She doubt he would stop again until they needed gas. No sleep for either of them, which didn’t really bother her.  
“Yes.” He nodded, figuring that was the safest answer. He got back on his bike with her following. They got back on the road in the direction of Tony’s tower slash office.

xxx

Thor was standing at the edge of rainbow road with Heimdall.  
“She’s doing fine.” Heimdall informed him.  
“How are my friends doing?” Thor asked, referring to the Avengers.  
“They are well. It seems that they are meeting up with each other.”  
“How is Iris doing?”  
“She’s being escorted by one of your friends, and is unhappy.”  
“Nothing to worry about except Loki.”  
“Looks that way.”  
“You sure that _she_ is okay?”  
Heimdall looked at him then went back to his job. “She looks for you every time a electrical storm comes or an odd charge happens.”  
“Thank you. I’ll see you later.” Thor replied before walking away. He was worrying and missing his girl. This occupied his mind when he wasn’t on duty. Everyone knew he was missing the human girl from Earth, even though he was trying to hide it.

xxx

The next morning, Tony was in his office with Pepper. They were going over some projects, looking at ones that Iris could help on if she stays. Tony believed Iris would run when given the chance. They were expecting Iris and Steve anytime now, not Clint. Clint walked in and simply nodded to them as he waited for them to finish.  
“What you doing here?” Tony asked, a bit annoyed.  
“I’m here to make sure that Iris doesn’t run.” Clint answered.  
“So you’re the baby-sitter that Fury assigned to Iris. What a stupid person.” Tony responded. “I didn’t agree to hosting an agent, so you’ll have to keep an eye on her from somewhere else.”  
“I figured that, but for me to do what you’ve asked, I’ll need to know where she will be working.” Clint replied, knowing he wasn’t welcome here as an agent.  
“Well, I plan to let her choose.” Tony smiled.  
“How’s life?” Clint asked, changing the subject.  
“It was good until I was rudely informed of having to also take care of an agent.” Tony answered.  
“We are good. How are you?” Pepper asked, ignoring Tony.  
“I’m good.” Clint nodded.  
Pepper was going to ask something, but they heard arguing. They looked towards the door, as Bruce and Natasha walked in.  
“Where’s my sister?” Bruce asked, ignoring Natasha.  
“She’s not here yet. Why are you two fighting?” Tony asked back, he figured that Kai would be here any minute.  
“I’m not allowed to be near my sister. She’s failing to keep me from my sister.” Bruce answered annoyed with a bit of anger.  
“No beating or killing here. You may use the roof.” Tony responded, motioning to the roof.  
“No need. Bruce won’t be here long enough for that.” Natasha replied, waving her hand.  
“You’ll have to kill me in order to keep me from my sister. I have every right as her older brother to protect her. Even if that means, taking on everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. and you know I will.” Bruce responded, trying to keep his anger in check.  
“You should back off, Natasha.” Clint kindly warned.  
Natasha looked at him then nodded. Clint nodded back. Everyone else found that to be weird, but knew that they had worked with each other long enough to understand that Clint and Natasha had their own language. Tony thought they were dating.  
“When is my sister suppose to be here?” Bruce asked, wanting to take his sister and run.  
“Whenever Steve decides to show up.” Tony smiled. “He’s escorting her.”  
“Excuse me?” Bruce responded. “What are you trying to do?”  
Tony grinned. “I’m simply seeing if your sister likes Steve. Plus this gives them some quality time together.”  
“You are not match making when it comes to my sister.” Bruce growled.  
“All right. I won’t match make when it comes to your sister.” Tony nodded, still smiling.  
Bruce knew Tony wouldn’t back off that easily, so he just growled some more. Pepper excuse herself to have someone else bring them refreshments. She was not going to be around when all hell breaks loose.

xxx

Steve parked his bike in the parking space. Iris got off and placed his extra hamlet on the seat. She then headed for the entrance with him following. She didn’t say a word to him. She hadn’t said anything since she realized that he was being the normal solider who didn’t have a brain. They were in the elevator, waiting to go to the top floor. She was really hoping that he would leave the minute he handed her over to Tony. He looked at her, noticing how beauty she was, again.  
“Are you going to stay mad at me because I was doing my job?” He asked, softly. He wanted to know, so that he could figure out a way to make it up to her. He actually liked her, and wanted to get to know her better. But with what just happened, that was going to be hard.  
She bite her tongue to stop from saying the first thing that came to mind. It was rude and wouldn’t help the situation. “Why do you care how I feel towards you? It’s not like it matters. You’re solider, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is simply following orders. You’re nothing more than a flying monkey.” She smiled at him.  
He was about to reply when the doors opened to the top floor. She walked out and hugged Tony. He got off, and said his hellos to everyone.  
“I didn’t know my brother was going to be here.” Iris smiled, hugging him.  
They all, except Bruce, found this to be odd. Last time they were together, she tried to kill him. Bruce hugged her back. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I know. I’ve missed you too. I actually have missed all of you.” Iris responded, pulling away from her brother. “I can assume that since I’ve been delivered to Tony, Steve can leave right?” She smiled at Tony.  
Tony nodded yes, figuring that something must of happened. He also figured that Steve must of done something to make her mad.  
“Did something happened between you two?” Bruce asked, looking between Steve and Iris. He was happy that his sister was unhappy with Steve.  
“Nope. Just thought he would like to get back to his job.” Iris answered, keeping her smile on.  
“Well, we did have an argument.” Steve spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Iris glared at him, then decided to just ignore him. “It was nothing. So Tony, what ‘projects’ do you wish to have me work on while I’m here?”  
“Well, I have a list for you. Thought you’d feel better if you got to choose which ones you work on.” Tony answered, handing her a list.  
Iris was busy looking over the list, as Tony tried to get more information about the argument. Steve wasn’t giving it up, and Tony proceeded to inform him that he was afraid of a girl. This caused Iris to laugh. “That’s what I said to him.”  
“Ah. So he wouldn’t let you do something.” Tony smiled, catching on.  
“Pretty much.” Iris nodded. “Why are Clint and Natasha here?”  
“Good question.” Bruce answered, attempting to joke. “Natasha came with me because she was trying to keep me away from you. I don’t know about Clint, but I have a feeling it involves you.”  
“That’s correct. He’s your baby-sitter.” Tony chinned in.  
Iris busted into laughter. Tony and Bruce joined in. They almost missed Jarvis informing Tony of a phone call. It was a number that he didn’t know, so he didn’t exactly want to answer it. Iris told him to answer it or the person would just keep calling. Better to just get it over with. She then chatted with Natasha about why she wasn’t suppose to be near her brother. Tony walked over and handed Iris his phone.  
“Hello?” Iris asked, not sure why she was the one handling his phone call.  
“So you made it safely there. I’m glad. Just wanted to let you know that everything is taken care off. All set.” Kai answered, happy to hear her best friend.  
“Kai!” Iris exclaimed. “I’m happy to hear from you. Thank you for handling this. I thought you would be here with Clint, but you’re not. Why is that?”  
“Clint is there with you?” Kai asked, surprised.  
“He didn’t tell you that he was assigned to be my baby-sitter, did he?” Iris asked, looking at Clint and shaking her head.  
“No he didn’t. I’d like to talk with him, if that’s okay?” Kai asked back, not happy.  
Iris walked over to Clint. “That’s fine with me. Anything else before I hand you over?”  
“Nothing comes to mind. I’m just finishing up in Egypt then heading to start my dig in Turkey. I was only calling to check in.” Kai answered, still unhappy.  
“Alright. I’ll check in with you later. Here he is.” Iris replied, handling the phone over to Clint. “Somebody’s in trouble.”  
Clint took the phone from her, and started talking to Kai. He walked a few feet away from the group, while Iris filled them in on why he was in trouble and who with.  
“I can’t believe that.” Tony responded, a bit shocked.  
“Why?” Iris asked, finding this to be funny.  
“I thought Natasha and Clint were an item.” Tony answered, with a shrug.  
Everyone, except Clint who was still on the phone, busted into laughter. Tony was still confused and Natasha explained why they were laughing at him. Clint came over a few minutes later, and handed Tony back his phone. Clint didn’t look at all happy, but he would see if Iris would help him make it up to Kai.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended.  
> I own my original characters: Iris Davidson and Kai McCloud.

**Chapter 22**

Iris was grateful to Tony for sending Steve, Natasha, and Clint away. “How have you been?”  
“Good. I’ve missed you and I know that the others have missed you as well.” Tony answered. “You?”  
“I’ve been better. Didn’t like being in a cage nor forced to be an object sent out for delivery.” She answered, taking a seat. “I doubt the others missed me. With the exceptions of you, Kai, and my brother. I could disappear and only three people would look for me.”  
“That’s not true. Clint would help and so would Steve. I don’t know if Natasha would, but she is a wild card.” He responded, sitting next to her.  
Bruce growled at Tony, then sat on the other side of her.  
“Clint would only look for me because he wants Kai. Steve would only help because he was ordered to. He’s a solider, blindly following orders. Natasha wouldn’t bother even if she was ordered.” She replied, glancing at her brother.  
“Steve cares about you.” Bruce and Tony spoke in unison.  
They looked at each other then back at her. She didn’t believe them.  
“I highly doubt that.” She responded, shaking her head.  
“Why?” Tony asked, curious as Bruce shook his head.  
“I spent time with him. All I got was him being cold. So forgive me for not believing you when you inform me that he cares.” She answered.  
“He was cold to you?” Bruce asked, a little bit mad.  
“Yes, and he can’t seem to be anything except an obedient solider. It’s like he doesn’t know who he is.” She answered, wondering why these two are wanting her with Steve.  
“Well, he has a lot to adjust to.” Tony defended. “Plus you are a hard person to get to know. It took us a few years to be friends.”  
“That’s mostly due to the fact that you kept trying to sleep with me. Then you heard about Bruce, which is when I threatened you.” She told them. “Surprisingly been friends ever since.”  
“You became friends with Tony after you threatened him?” Bruce asked a bit surprised.  
“Yah.” Tony answered, shrugging it off.  
“It’s usually how I make friends.” She added, thinking her brother was sort being an idiot.  
“Oh, I know. Kai informed me all about the threat you gave her.” Bruce smiled.

xxx

While Natasha was chatting with Pepper, Clint decided to find out what was going on with Steve.  
“You really did something stupid, didn’t you?” Clint asked.  
Steve looked at him. “What do you mean?”  
“Just tell Iris about Peggy.” Clint answered. “We all know what she means to you. Plus you’ve got to make a choice.”  
“My personal life isn’t open for everyone.” Steve replied.  
“Steve, you can’t continue to live a half life. You can’t go into the past and change it.” Clint replied back. “Learn to live again. I’m sure Peggy won’t be mad. All I’m saying is have a honest conversation with Iris.”  
“A honest conversation about Peggy? That’ll probably not go to well.” Steve shook his head.  
“I was referring to your guys agreement. Yes, you do need to at least tell her about Peggy.” Clint clarified. “And tell her how you feel.”  
“I should take advice from you, when you’re in trouble with Kai?” Steve asked, trying to change the subject.  
“At least I’m in trouble.” Clint answered.  
“Leave him alone, Clint.” Natasha spoke as she joined them. “He’ll date when he’s ready.”  
Clint put his hand up. Steve laughed.

xxx

Three days later…  
“You still pretending to help?” Kai asked, on the phone in Turkey.  
“Yah, but I’ll have an opening.” Iris answered, on the phone in United States.  
“You need me to make an appearance, don’t you?”  
“Sort of. Depends on if I can get certain people drunk enough to have them not notice I’m gone.”  
“You know that Steve can’t get drunk.Your brother can’t really either.”  
“I know. At least I have my brother and Tony on my side.”  
“So it’s Clint. Who else?”  
“Natasha and Steve.”  
“Do you have a plan? Or is this a Tony plan?”  
“Currently a Tony plan. My back up plan requires you.”  
“I hope you don’t have to use it.”  
“Still giving him the cold shoulder?”  
“Yes, talk to Steve yet?”  
“We’re not talking. Apparently, we’re both playing the silent game. It doesn't help that he hasn't been here.”  
“He’s not there?”  
“He dropped me off then left a few hours later.”  
“That’s weird. He hasn’t been back yet.”  
“No. Why is that weird?”  
Kai was silent, which annoyed Iris because that meant Kai has interesting information.  
“Kai, did you hang up on me?” Iris asked after several minutes.  
“I don’t know if I can nor should tell you.” Kai hesitated.  
“Kai.” Iris wined. “Tell me.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I’ll get back at Clint for you. I’ll dye his hair. Or steal his clothes.”

xxx

Late that night,  
Iris couldn’t sleep. She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.  
“Having a midnight snack?” Bruce asked.  
“I don’t know.” She sighed, looking in the fridge.  
“You can’t sleep.” He stated, noticing her fidgeting. “Want to talk about what’s on your mind?”  
She looked at him. “Bro, I love you. I don’t want to talk about my relationship problems.”  
“Grab the butter.” He replied. “With the eggs.”  
She knew he was going to make cookie dough. She grabbed those ingredients as he grabbed the rest. He started making it while she sat on the island counter.  
“I’ve missed this.” She smiled.  
“It’s been a while.” He smiled back.  
“Been a few years.” She replied. “Why do we push everyone away?”  
He stopped and looked at her. “I don’t know. Could be cause we want to protect those we love.”  
“Even if that costs us our happiness?” She asked, thinking this wasn’t what she wants nor what he wants.  
He nodded then finished making cookie dough.  
“That sucks.” She sighed. “Don’t you want to be happy?”  
“I am.” He answered, handing her the bowl of cookie dough.  
“You forgot the chocolate.” She told him, handing the bowl back. “You can say you’re happy, but you don’t look it.”  
He took the bowl back. “Explain.”  
“Right now, you look how I feel. Last time _I_ saw you happy, was you arguing with Natasha. It was like you before the Hulk. Actually, you’re more you with the Hulk then without.” She softly smiled. “Watching you be with Natasha, is like being back with our family before all the crap happened.”  
He looked at her. She was looking at the floor. He place his head on her knee, causing her to look up at him. He smiled then patted her knee before mixing in chocolate.  
“May I ask you something?” She asked as he handed her the bowl again with a spoon.  
“Yes?” He asked back, grabbing himself a spoon.  
“What is your opinion of Steve?” She asked, not exactly sure why.  
“He’s a good guy. I don’t think he’s ready for a relationship.” He answered, eating cookie dough. “And neither are you.”  
“What?” She asked with cookie dough in her mouth.  
“Eat then talk.” he answered, eating another spoonful.  
“Why did you assume that I was asking about relationship?” She asked. “And I’m perfectly capable of being in a committed relationship.”  
He looked at her. “Oh really? I find that a bit hard to believe. I know that you like him. Neither of you are ready.”  
She swallowed her cookie dough. “What am I? Five years old?”  
“Do you honestly think you could handle someone else’s problems along with your own?”  
“Are you going to continue to treat me like a child? Because I’m already handling my problems along with someone else’s. And that’s with little sleep,”  
“Kai, Tony, and my problems don’t count. If Kai and Clint are dating, theirs don’t count as well. And I’ll never stop treating you like my baby sister.”  
“That’s a long what to go to say I love you. I love you too, big brother. You’re not comfortable with me dating your friend, are you?”  
“That’s a small part.”  
“You’ve done the math. Age doesn’t matter. Between him and Tony, I’m going with him.”  
“Promise me you’ll never date Tony. Actually, promise me you’ll never do anything with Tony.”  
“I have no intention of dating Tony. I promise. I will, however, keep two cards in my back pocket. Blackmail and sex.”  
“How about you get rid of the sex card, and replace it with the brother card?”  
“So the beating card. I’ll take that.”  
“I’m not going to beat Tony.”  
“We both know that you will. Especially, now since I’m working with him.”  
He looked at her, knowing she was probably right. They had eaten half of the cookie dough. She yawned, causing him to start on the cleaning and putting the cookie dough away into the fridge.  
“Go get some sleep.” He told as she pouted.  
“Fine. That cookie dough better be there after work. There _will_ be hell to pay if it’s gone.” She replied, getting off the counter.  
“It will be.” He smiled.  
“Night bro.” She hugged him quickly then head to bed.  
“Night sis.” He responded, finishing the cleaning.


End file.
